Péché au goût de passion
by Daiya
Summary: Future 02x01 Fic cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri.. Haine, passion, amour... Quand tout se mélange et se déchaîne... Dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…)**

**Genre : UA, Pov Duo, yaoi (plus tard… lol)**

**Couple : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01... Mais tout de même future 02x01 ;)**

**Note : Ce ne devait être un OS… Finalement elle risque de durer !**

**Cette fic est tout d'abord un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. La voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Donne moi ton avis…**

**Elle est aussi dédié à ma goth à moi que j'aime ! HK power ! Mdr (courage, plus que… 7 mois !) Et à ma tite poufinette ! Même si t'es un chieur, ta Barbie t'aime quand même (enfin, je te supporte… mdr). Vive la prépa (on y croit !), et surtout… VEY POWER ! (je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait cette histoire ;pp)**

**Pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée d'une pièce de théâtre que j'ai vu deux fois, et que j'ai vraiment adorée. Je m'en sers comme base uniquement. L'histoire ne sera pas identique.**

**_Péché au goût de passion_**

**chapitre 1**

Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de catastrophes.

A 19 ans, c'est déprimant.

Pour faire court, ma vie de famille est aussi animée qu'une salle de ciné devant un film muet, j'ai décidé (j'aurais mieux fait de me couper les doigts ou me jeter de ma fenêtre ce jour là)de continuer mes études en Classe Préparatoire Littéraire (Hypokhâgne, nom aussi barbare que le boulot qu'on nous donne), et le pire de tout… je suis gay.

Bah ouais, faut bien enfoncer le clou sinon c'est pas drôle !

M'enfin, ne croyez pas que je n'assume pas ce que je suis.

Non, je l'assume… mais en moi…

C'est à dire ?

Et bien mon moi le sait, je le sais, et puis ça s'arrête là ! Que voulez-vous, c'est déjà assez chiant , alors si en plus vous devez supporter les remarques et les regards révélateurs et bien vous êtes mal barrés !

Donc, conclusion, je suis gay, et je l'assume intérieurement !

Bien sûr que c'est frustrant, je ne le vous cache pas…

Surtout quand vous entendez à longueur de journée Lya vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas de copine et que « toutes les nanas sont folles de toi, même Anaïs, sui est une véritable bombe » et que « un mec aussi beau que toi ne devrait pas être célibataire ! »

Lya est gentille, mais bon, Anaïs à trop de formes et pas assez de… enfin vous avez compris ! Bref, pas du tout mon style.

Lya, c'est ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis qu'on à 6 ans, on ne se quitte jamais, on fait tout ensemble.

Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle, vous comprenez ?

Elle est tout pour moi.

Je sais, ça fait kitch, mais c'est ce que je ressens…

Unis comme deux parties d'un même être.

Je connais tout d'elle, elle sait tout de moi.

Sauf _ça_…

J'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fais une sorte de blocage.

Je sais qu'elle accepterait.

Enfin je pense…

_Enfin j'espère_…

Et pourtant… pourtant je ne peux pas.

Et je m'en veux.

Mais si elle me rejette, si elle s'éloigne de moi… je m'écroule comme un vieux mur décrépi

_Comme un vieil arbre mort de l'intérieur…_

Alors je lui souris et je lui réponds avec cette assurance qui me caractérise : « J'ai pas trouver la bonne, c'est tout ! . Elle me sourit en retour, soupire de manière significative et rétorque affectueusement : « Tu es trop romantique, Duo, ça te perdra ! »

Ouais, peut-être.

Mais peut-être aussi que je suis trop con.

Je me suis souvent dit que j'étais juste malade, qu'un jour j'allais me réveiller et me rendre compte que les nanas c'est le top et que j'adore les seins.

Mais je me suis résigné.

Quand j'ai vu que ça de passait pas, que les seins c'était pas mon truc et que je préférais les pecs.

Alors je me suis rendu compte que je devais m'y faire.

Que je ne pouvais pas enlever ça de moi.

Pas de vaccin, pas de médic, pas de cure de désintox'.

Mais juste moi avec ce truc dans mon corps.

J'étais gay, et je ne pouvais rien y changer.

C'était il y a un an.

Et depuis, rien a changé…

Perdu dans mes pensées profondes, il me faut deux bonne minutes pour m'apercevoir que la sonnerie a retenti et que le cours de littérature est terminé.

Soupir.

J'en ai maaaaaare de la prépa !

« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu viens ? »

Je la suis sans entrain, lui jetant des petits coups d'œil discrets (enfin, j'essaie). Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin…

Nous traversons les couloirs interminables (ce lycée est un vrai labyrinthe) en direction du cours d'espagnol.

Une fois arrivés à destination, je me plonge dans la contemplation de la fine rayure sur la porte verte pâle.

Lya me tire soudain par le bras, et je grogne.

Je commençais à voir un sapin de noël…

« Duo, j'ai quelques chose à te dire. »

Je lève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.

Les siens brillent doucement.

Mon cœur se sert.

Un peu

« Quoi ? »

Elle nous met à l'écart.

La prof est en retard.

Pourquoi est-elle **toujours** en retard ?

Je ne veux pas…

Je…

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un »

Je sens la douleur en moi.

Aiguë.

« Tu as quoi ? »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche, agressifs, plein de rage.

Lya baisse le regard, sa main me serre un peu plus fort.

« Je… j'ai un copain. »

Elle lève brusquement la tête.

Ses yeux tremblent.

_Miroirs de son âme…_

« S'il te plait Duo, ne t'énerve pas. Je… »

D'un coup brusque d'épaule, je me dégage de son étreinte.

Elle soupire doucement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Je sens son regard sur moi.

Sur le tic nerveux de ma mâchoire.

« C'est récent, Duo. »

« Combien de temps ? » je martèle, ma colère ne quitte pas mon corps.

_Fureur_

« Un mois »

_Déception_

« Un mois ! Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? »

Mal, en moi.

_Trahison_

Je me détourne.

« Duo ! Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'avais peur de ta réaction je… »

Je m'éloigne.

Je perçois son sanglot.

Je sais pertinemment que je la fais souffrir de par mon attitude.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Elle le mérite…

« Tu sais que je t'aime Duo ! Tu le sais ! Alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je serai toujours avec toi, comme d'habitude. Duo, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai mal.

La jalousie soulève ma poitrine.

_Jalousie, douleur, colère…_

_Litanie incessante…_

« Ok. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à ce sujet ? »

J'entends ses pas vers moi.

Je sens sa chaleur, son amour.

« Je voudrais que tu le rencontres. Tout à l'heure, après les cours. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer. Il est gentil et… »

C'est bon, j'ai compris. » je grogne.

Je l'aime tellement…

« C'est d'accord, mais me demande pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, ok ? »

Je t'aime trop, Lya.

« Merci Duo »

Tes bras enserrent ma taille, ta tête se niche sur mon omoplate gauche.

Je t'aime trop, et lui, je le hais déjà.

* * *

« Oui, on t'attend, on est près de la fontaine. Hum, à tout de suite. Moi aussi… »

Voix émoustillée, petit gloussement.

Ça m'écœure.

« Il fait quoi ? » je crache, toute haine dehors.

« Il arrive » me répond Lya d'une voix douce. « Il a été retenu par un prof. »

Ouais, tu parles !

Lya s'approche de moi et glisse ses doigts sous mon menton.

« Eh, Duo, regarde-moi. »

Je lui obéis. Mes yeux brûlants de colère la trouble légèrement.

« Lui ce n'est pas toi, ok ? Jamais quelqu'un ne pourra te remplacer. »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! » Je suis énervé, je suis vexé, et je le fait savoir.

Je lui fais mal. Je vois ses yeux qui vacillent.

M'en fiche, c'est le but.

Elle relève la tête dans un signe de fierté.

« Duo ! » gronde-t-elle « Je… »

« Lya ! »

Cette voix, grave, derrière moi, remplace la tristesse par la tendresse dans le regard de ma meilleure amie.

Elle se détache de moi et me dépasse.

M'ignore.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je les entends chuchoter, je perçois distinctement les bruits mouillés de leur baisers.

Et je sens en moi la haine douloureuse, qui rend mon corps tremblant.

« Duo »

Appel plein de douceur, suppliant, presque… désespéré…

Je respire profondément.

_C'est bien parce que je t'aime, Lya_

Et je me retourne.

Je vois d'abord le visage rayonnant de ma meilleure amie.

Puis des bras autour de se taille fine.

Et je le vois lui.

_Lui…_

Il me fixe, le regard dur et froid.

Ses yeux légèrement bridés, d'un bleu saisissant me foudroient avec mépris.

Il me hait aussi ?

Très bien.

Tant mieux même.

« Duo, je te présente Heero Yuy » commence Lya en faisant un pas vers moi.

Quant à moi, je ne peux me détacher de son regard.

J'y met ma rage ma rancœur.

Et il me regarde de la même façon, avec un certain snobisme insupportable.

« Et Heero, voici Duo Maxwell, mon meilleur ami. » continue Lya.

Je sens qu'elle nous observe, l'un après l'autre.

Je sens sa tension

« Et, euh, j'espère que vous allez… bien … vous… entendre »

Sa voix se transforme en un murmure.

L'autre es revenu enlacer sa taille.

Je détourne le regard violemment.

Je les hais.

« Heero fait du Taekwondo. Il fait même des compétions. »

« Génial. » je réponds ironiquement.

« Il a le permis. Et il est en deuxième année. Maths Spé. »

Je me tourne vers eux.

Je fulmine.

« Mais dis-moi, il est parfait ! »

L'autre me regarde, un air suffisant peignant ses traits fins.

« Plutôt oui. J'aime la perfection. Je n'aspire qu'à cela. Et il y en a qui devrait peut

être s'y atteler… »

« Heero ! » s'exclame Lya.

Elle lui lance un regard noir, puis vient vers moi.

Elle accroche ses mains autour de mon cou et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour

me fixer dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait, Duo, fais un effort. Fais le pour moi… » sa voix est douce, _si douce_…

Oh, Lya ! Je t'aime ! Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas.

Je sens ses doigts caresser subrepticement ma nuque.

Je souffle sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer mon amitié.

_Mon amour_

« Arrêtez ou je vais finir par être jaloux. »

La voix de l'autre rompt ce moment de tendresse.

Ce connard commence déjà à briser notre amour.

Lya soupire.

Elle me lâche.

_J'ai froid_

Je dévisage l'autre, avec un sarcasme prononcé.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Je pensais que tu étais parfait ! La perfection ne craint pas

l'imperfection, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Aurais-tu peur que tes nombreux… charmes…

ne soient pas assez irrésistibles ? »

Son regard se durcit.

Et je jubile.

« Tu as raison, je suis parfait, mais pas encore complètement, et je peux craindre

que les personnes _réellement _parfaites me dépassent mais… mais en ce qui te

concerne, je me dis que je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir ! »

Je renifle, méprisant.

Mon regard se pose sur ma meilleure amie.

« Franchement, Lya, tu me déçois. Choisir un abruti pareil pour copain… C'est pas digne de toi. »

« L'abruti t'emmerde, _Maxwell._ »

Sifflement de haine.

Je souris avec mépris, m'approche de lui et jette, un doigt pointé sur son torse (parfait, soit dit en passant… ) :

« Je ne suis pas ton pote, connard. Lya veut se gâcher la vie avec toi, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : si jamais tu la fais souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'explose ta petite gueule de bourgeois suffisant, champion de Taekwondo ou non. C'est clair. »

Je plonge mon regard haineux dans le sien.

Sans émotion. Je vois juste percer une lueur d'ironie.

« Bien, puisque tout est clair, je vais vous laisser en amoureux. J'ai des devoirs à faire, et comme je suis _loin_ d'être parfait… » je ris narquoisement « Bonne aprem' ! »

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte, la démarche fière.

J'entends Lya m'appeler.

Je ne me retourne pas.

J'ai mal.

Mais je m'en fout.

Ouais, _je m'en fout…_

_A suivre…_

Alors, verdict ?

Je sais que c'est assez (beaucoup ? ) niais, mais je vous promets que ça ne va pas durer ! _regard lubrique_

Et pour celles et ceux qui se demandent pourquoi pas Hilde et bien… parce que ! Mdr. Je voulais changer un peu lol.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Merci de m'avoir lu…

Daiya


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Auteur_ : Daiya**

**_Titre _: Péché au goût de passion**

**_Origine_ : GW**

**_Disclamer_ : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…)**

**_Genre_ : UA, POV Duo, yaoi (plus tard… lol)**

**_Couple_ : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01... Mais tout de même future 02x01 ;)**

**_Note_ : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

**Un merci tout particulier à ma petite bêta que j'adore. Sans elle, pas de fic ! Merci mille fois, sale mioche ;) J'ai hâte de te voir...**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews pour çaO.O Je suis vraiment super étonnée, mais en même temps terriblement heureuse ! Alors merci à toutes et à tous de tout mon cœur !**

**J'ai répondu par le biais du nouveau système de ffnet et par mail quand je le pouvais, c'est à dire à Crystal d'Avalon, Shima chan, Magical Girl Kiki, Sailor Sayuri (j'ai bien répondu à ta RAR ?), Didilove 37, Laura du 10 (as-tu vraiment reçu ma RAR ?), Trichou, Shali Maxwell, Lwella, Kaori, Katana, Aki no Sabaku, Ptit Bou, Calamithy, Florinoir, Seddy. Merci à vous**

**Merci millefoiségalement à Hanako 32, Shini, Iria chan. S'il vous plait, _laissez-moi vos adresses_ ! Je n'aime pas ne pas ****répondre à mes reviews…**

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**chapitre 2**

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant.

Je m'autorise quelques minutes de repos avant de me mettre à travailler.

On est tout juste jeudi, et je me sens déjà à bout de nerfs.

Les mauvaises notes défilent à m'en faire déprimer et les devoirs s'accumulent de façon impressionnante.

J'en peux plus.

Je cache mon visage dans mon oreiller espérant bien fort qu'une bonne fée vienne pour m'emmener dans un pays très lointain, ou du moins partout mais pas ici.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas me faisant brusquement relever la tête, et je vois mon colocataire accompagné d'une brune gloussant comme une poule excitée.

« Salut Duo. » me dit le blond en me jetant un vague coup d'œil « On ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Ai-je le choix ?

« Non, j'allais partir de toutes façons. »

Je prends mes livres, mon sac, enfile mes chaussures et quitte la chambre.

Ah, les joies de l'internat !

M'enfin, il n'est pas méchant, Chris, juste un peu lourd (surtout quand il ramène ses greluches à des heures pas permises…)

Je ne compte plus le nombre de nanas différentes que j'ai vu défiler dans notre chambre. (y'en a même qui utilise mon shampoing… Pour vous dire à quel point je suis conciliant !)

Ce mec est un vrai Don Juan. Mais c'est dans sa nature, il paraît qu'il était comme ça aussi l'année dernière.

Je me dirige vers le CDI.

Pas que j'aime particulièrement cet endroit (tous ces livres me donnent envie de les déchiqueter et d'en faire un feu de joie), mais je n'y ai jamais autant mis les pieds depuis le début de l'année. Travail oblige.

Je rentre et grimpe les quelques marches qui me sépare de l'étage réservé aux CPGE.

Il me reste encore quelques tables, je choisis celle près du rayon littérature.

J'y prends des bouquins susceptibles de m'intéresser et les pose à côté de mon texte de Ronsard.

Puis je me plonge dans mon Lagarde et Michard.

_J'ai déjà dit que je haïssais la prépa !_

* * *

Un boucan du diable me fait redresser la tête. 

Je cherche l'origine de ce raffut et vois une pile de livres à l'autre bout de ma table.

La fonction du logarithme népérien : approfondissement je distingue sur l'une des tranches.

Mes yeux remontent et croisent un regard prussien.

Et merde.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais.

Que fait ce …. ici ?

« Pas d'autre table de libres et j'ai besoin de bosser. » me dit-il froidement, pas le moins du monde effrayé par ma lueur assassine.

Il s'assoit sur une chaise et ouvre un bouquin.

Je retourne à mon Ronsard, mais j'ai beau tenter de me concentrer sur ce putain de vers 8, je n'y arrive.

Mais c'est quoi mon problème ?

Discrètement, je pose mon regard sur le visage ambré de _l'autre_.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le trouver un minimum cool, intéressant.

Je ne sais pas moi, un minimum sympa.

Pourtant il doit bien avoir quelque chose de bien, puisque que Lya passe son temps à me parler de ses si _nombreuses_ qualités (bien que je lui ai défendu de me parler de cet être abject sous peine de mort, mais rien n'y fait).

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je le trouve con et prétentieux.

Antipathique au possible.

Bon, je n peux pas nier le fait qu'il soit beau, foutu comme un dieu.

Bref, physiquement, c'est un putain de canon.

Mais il suffit que je sente son aura malfaisante…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Maxwell ? Un problème ? »

Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et je me rends alors compte que je le fixe avec insistance.

Ses prunelles, teintées d'un mépris glacé, me somment de répondre.

« Rien. Je réfléchissais juste à ta connerie. »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire suffisant.

« Tu sais quoi, Maxwell » me rétorque-t-il avec froideur « je me demande parfois si ça t'arrive que l'on rit à tes blagues. J'espère pour toi que tu as quelques fois l'occasion de parler avec des gens aussi pitoyables que toi, sinon qu'est-ce que tu dois te sentir frustré ! J'aimerai vraiment pas être à ta place, mon pauvre vieux ! »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourne du bout de ses longs doigts fins les pages d'un de ses livres et entame sa lecture.

Moi je reste bloqué sur lui, estomaqué par ses paroles.

Pour qui se prend-t-il pour me parler de la sorte, ce connard prétentieux !

Bon, ok, c'est moi qui l'ai agressé, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Il m'a quand même piqué ma meilleure amie !

Canalisant tant bien que mal ma rage et mon envie de refaire le portrait de ce déchet de l'humanité (non, je n'exagère pas… enfin à peine…), je respire profondément.

Je suis quelqu'un de bien, et de fier.

Je ne vais pas répondre à ces attaques profondément puériles.

Et d'ailleurs, ça ne me touche même pas, hein ?

Ouais, je m'en fiche complètement.

Je tends les bras, mais mon geste est un peu trop brusque et je fais tomber la pile de livres qui se tenait à ma droite.

Pestant contre mon prof de français, Ronsard, et l'univers lui même, je me baisse et ramasse les coupables (enfin, coupables du bruit qu'ils ont fait en tombant, mais victimes de ma colère.).

C'est de sa faute.

Ouais.

Tout est de sa faute.

Il me rend dingue.

Dingue de colère.

J'ai envie de lui cogner dessus jusqu'à effacer cet air suffisant qu'il aborde en permanence.

Ouais, ça pourrait-être pas mal ça !

A méditer…

Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?

C'est pas parce qu'il est en prépa qu'il est intéressant quoi !

Et puis le taekwondo ça fait pas tout non plus.

Il doit avoir la douceur d'un éléphant en rut !

En rut !

Je baisse la tête en rougissant.

Je pense à quoi, là ?

Je me racle la gorge en faisant un bruit monstre, si bien que je sens une avalanche de regards posés sur moi, dont le sien.

Surtout, garder son calme, paraître naturel…

Tu peux le faire, Duo, tu peux le faire…

Je prends mon stylo avec précaution.

Bien.

Je gribouille quelques mots.

Très bien.

Je me penche sur mon livre.

Très très bien.

Je…

Putain, mais il ne peux pas arrêter de me fixer comme ça ! C'est d'un sans-gêne !

Me baissant un peu plus, je relis ce que j'ai écris quelques seconde auparavant.

_« Je le hais… Il me saoule… Qu'il vire de ma vue… »_

Qui, Ronsard ?

Je reste interdit, et je suis sûr que les gens qui me regardent me voient devenir vert.

J'ai même dans ma tête la voix de mon petit cousin qui hurle : 'maman, y'a Duo qui se transforme en Denver'

Mon dieu !

Il déteint sur moi ! Quel horreur !

Il faut que je parte, sinon je vais péter un câble…

Avec une certaine frénésie je ramasse mes affaires, fourrant au fond de mon sac la feuille fautive.

Je me lève en faisant presque voltiger et la table et la chaise, et je me dirige, tout frétillant de tension, vers le rayon littérature.

Et je passe devant lui.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard en biais.

Et cet enfoiré me regarde, un sourire de parfaite ironie moqueuse insupportable aux lèvres.

Je relève fièrement la tête et m'éloigne, la démarche assurée.

Cependant, je manque presque de me casser la figure dans les escaliers.

Lorsque l'air frais de l'extérieur m'assaille, je respire profondément, et essaye de calmer cette rage intérieure.

Je ne sais pas qui je hais le plus : Lya pour me faire supporter un tel supplice, Connard pour être venu au monde et me pourrir la vie, ou ce satané Ronsard (paix à son âme) pour m'avoir contraint à me rendre au CDI (c'est à dire à mon cauchemar éveillé).

* * *

« Vas-y, passe. » 

« Merci. » me répond le brun avec un sourire de convenances.

Tu sais, je me fais plus plaisir à moi qu'à toi mon brave !

Je soupire.

Ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

Mon estomac crie famine depuis au moins quatre heures de l'après midi et je mangerai bien tout le self entier.

Mais je continue, avec une obstination méticuleuse, de laisser passer les gens devant moi.

Je fais genre j'attends quelqu'un, mais je suis tout de même obliger d'avancer.

J'aurais du rester dans ma chambre, quitte à mourir de faim…

Mais bon, subir les foudres de Lya, non merci.

Je dois déjà me concentrer sur ma rage intérieure permanente, si en plus je dois me faire taper sur les doigts… Très peu pour moi ! Je ne suis pas maso non plus !

Et puis un repas, c'est rien, hein ?

Si je perds trop de temps dans la queue, avec un peu de chance ils auront fini de manger quand j'arriverai…

C'est pour cela que j'ai par mégarde, oublié mon portable dans la chambre…

Nan parce que manger avec l'autre tête de pecno…

Rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons de dégoût !

« _Tu verras Duo, ça sera tellemeeeent sympa !_ »

Ouais c'est ça !

Sympa !

Si je ne lui jette pas mes petits pois à la figure avant la fin du repas, c'est que je serai mort avant.

En plus je déteste les petits pois…

Me voilà déjà aux plateaux.

Maintenant je ne peux plus traîner.

Tout en me servant à manger, je réfléchis à une excuse valable pour m'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

Le problème c'est que Lya est dans la même classe que moi, alors elle connaît nos devoirs…

Tandis que je me dirige, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, vers les table, je sens cette boule dans mon ventre s'accroître.

Je le sens TRES mal, ce dîner…

« Duo, on est là ! »

Je tourne la tête et vois ma meilleure amie qui me fait de grands gestes.

Aller, montre-toi courageux Duo !

Je les rejoins, prenant un soin colossal de ne pas _le_ regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? On t'attend depuis un bon quart d'heure ! » me réprimande Lya, la mine renfrogner.

« Je suis désolé, Darling, mais tu sais bien que la queue à cette heure, c'est infernal. »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire.

« On t'a attendu. » me dit-elle d'une voix douce en se tournant vers _l'autre_.

Moi je reste les yeux fixés sur ses longs cheveux bruns.

Pas moyen que je _le_ regarde !

« Assieds-toi, voyons ! »

Je me racle la gorge et sors avec ironie.

« Je veux bien mais où ? »

Dans les deux cas c'est un cauchemar : en face de _lui_ je me coltine sa tête durant tout le repas, et à côté de _lui_ je meurs asphyxié par sa connerie.

« Mets toi à côté de Heero, comme ça je vous ai tout les deux en face de moi ! » me répond joyeusement la traîtresse.

Perdant d'un coup mon sourire, je pose de mauvaise grâce mon plateau près du _sien._

Sans un mot (que voulez-vous que je dise ?) je me mets à manger mes poireaux vinaigrette, mâchouillant avec soin.

J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à _sa_ jambe collée à la mienne et à ce désagréable fourmillement qui parcourt ma cuisse.

Tout est une question de contrôle…

« Heero, tu n'aurais pas des copines célibataires sympas à présenter à Duo ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon eau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, Lya, là ?

Je lui jette un regard courroucé qu'elle esquive habilement.

Et _lui_, il sourit.

Je le perçois à la contraction de _son_ corps contre le mien.

Je vois avec horreur _sa_ main se poser sur mon bras.

Levant mes yeux prudemment, je vois ce sale rat me regarder avec un sarcasme doucereux.

« C'est quoi ton genre de filles, Maxwell ? » me dit-il en papillonnant presque des cils. « Que je leur dise de te fuir ? »

Mon pieds dévie sur ma gauche et va se loger dans _son_ tibia.

Il ne sursaute même pas, et continue de me fixer avec ce même air prétentieux et fier de lui

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuy, tout ce qui t'entoure je ne l'approcherai pas. J'aurai trop peur d'être foudroyé pas un éclair de connerie massive. »

Et d'un geste brusque je me détache de _sa_ poigne, sans pour autant quitter _son_ regard.

« Oula ! Tout doux ! Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette petite conversation. Et, si je me souviens bien, tu as perdu. »

Mes yeux se plissent tandis que je _lui _réponds froidement.

« Je crois que tu as mal interprété la chose, Connard. Si **je **me souviens bien, tu as répliqué comme un rebelle pré-pubère de dix ans, et je t'ai laisser t'embourber dans ton amas de stupidité incurable. »

_Ses_ lèvres se tendent en un sourire suffisant.

« C'est moi qui réplique comme un gamin ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Tu es d'un humour, Maxwell, à faire pâlir tous les clowns de la planète. »

Je me retiens de ne pas _lui_ sauter à la gorge.

Je _le_ hais à un point inimaginable.

Continuant à me regarder profondément, _il_ se penche vers moi et me tapote la joue.

« Quel divertissement c'est de manger avec toi, Maxwell. »

Puis _il _se tourne brusquement vers Lya, que j'avais involontairement oublié.

« Je m'en vais, j'ai du boulot. On se voit plus tard ma chérie ? »

_Il _se lève et s'en va.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, je relève les yeux vers Lya et rencontre un regard triste et rageur.

« Il fallait s'en douter. » je dis simplement avant de quitter la table moi aussi.

Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil de la laisser toute seule.

Mais je ne peux pas rester.

J'ai besoin de faire passer ma colère.

J'ai besoin d'une douche froide.

Très froide.

* * *

Je me sens si bien… 

Apaisé.

Dans mon élément.

Sa main caresse doucement mes cheveux tandis que la mienne effleure la peau nue de son bras.

Je soupire d'aise, les yeux clos, savourant la perfection de ce moment d'intimité.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler et de gâcher cette quiétude, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce sera jamais.

« Lya, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

Elle bouge légèrement.

J'ouvre les paupières et je vois son visage devant le mien, à l'envers.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Duo… » elle me dit tout bas, son souffle caressant mon front.

« Si c'est grave, j'aurais du me la fermer et ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Et surtout je n'aurais pas du te laisser en plan comme je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux Darling. »

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave ! »

Je ris tout bas.

« Ok, ok. Mais je te promets que je vais faire un effort. Je ne dirai plus rien devant lui. Je lui serrerai même la main pour lui dire bonjour si tu le souhaites. » j'ajoute avec une petite grimace.

Ses yeux s'animent de joie.

« Merci Duo ! »

« Ouais, c'est bon. Je ne ferai rien de plus par contre ! Pas moyen que je lui fasse la causette et encore moins des sourires. » je lui dis d'une voix bourrue.

Lya se glisse à côté de moi aux pieds du lit et me prend dans ses bras.

Elle niche sa tête dans mon coup et je frôle sa taille avec délectation.

« Tu veux bien faire des efforts, c'est ça ? » me chuchote ma meilleure amie.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, déjà grisé par cette tendresse magique qui nous lie.

Je la sens accentuer son étreinte.

« Dans ce cas là tu nous accompagnerais à la piscine samedi après-midi ? »

Je me redresse brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu 'aller à la piscine avec vous' ? » je demande avec agressivité.

Elle soupire.

« Écoute Duo, laisse tomber. J'ai cru que je pouvais compter sur toi mais je me suis trompée. »

Ma meilleure amie se relève et me tourne le dos avec ressentiment.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne je lui attrape le bras et caresse doucement la peau délicate de son poignet.

« Excuse-moi Lya. Je… C'est d'accord. »

Elle se retourne et saute de nouveau dans mes bras.

« Merci, merci, merci… » chante-t-elle en me couvrant de tendres baisers.

Même si je lui souris, au fond de moi la boule douloureuse revient.

_A suivre…_

**Hum j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu…**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, elles seront bien évidemment les bienvenues :)**

**Et surtout, laissez bien vos e-mails !**

**Je vous souhaites d'heureuses fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue…**

**Daiya**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 3**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…)**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi (plus tard… mais on y vient ! lol)**

**Couple : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01, 02x01?02 (non vous ne rêvez pas !), 02?G?02 (mais qui est GGGGGGGG ? Suspens…. Mdr)**

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

**Un merci tout particulier à ma sale mioche, ma tite bêta que j'adore. C'est grâce à elle que je peux publiée…**

**Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard… Je sais que je mets du temps à updater cette fic, mais je la terminerai, soyez-en sûrs !**

**Petite dédicace à mon Schtroumpf et à ma Pouf, que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre… T'es content, poufinette, t'as un rôle ! MDR**

**Énorme MERCI à : _Calamithy, Seddy, Sailor Sayuri, Puriel, Didilove37, Aki, Magical Girl Kiki, Ptit bou, Cristal d'Avalon, Littledidi11_**

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 3**

Refaisant ma natte pour la troisième fois consécutive, je tapote nerveusement des pieds.

Cela fais vingt bonnes minutes (peut-être même trente…) que je suis dans ces foutus vestiaires, et ça commence être sérieusement louche.

Les mecs me regardent avec suspicion, certains reviennent même ici pour aller au toilettes et me fixent du genre « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ici ce blaireau ! »

Mais j'ai pas envie de sortir !

Certes, je suis un gamin. Et alors ? Je m'en fiche !

Non mais c'est vrai ! J'aime pas la piscine, j'ai jamais adorer nager, d'ailleurs je ne sais faire qu'une sorte de brasse foireuse qui me fait avaler de l'eau et cracher mes poumons. Je n'arrive même pas à faire la planche ! Moi c'est plutôt du genre 'sous-marin', je coule…

Bon j'exagère _un peu_…

J'ai fait huit ans de natation, avec compét ' et tout le tralala. Techniquement, je sais nager. Mais j'ai une peur phobique du fond de la piscine. Si je me sens en sécurité, c'est à dire bien à fond dans ma nage, je n'y pense pas et ça va tout seul.

Mais si je suis hésitant, ou gêner par quelque chose, et bien je panique et je coule.

Et je sais que là c'est ce qu'il va m'arriver.

L'autre connard va me regarder avec son air de petit prince suffisant, va faire une longueur d'un crawl parfait (pas aussi parfait que le mien, mais presque), et moi j'essayerai de faire un mètre et sentirai le vide sous mes pieds avant de dire bonjour au chlore de la piscine.

Bref, une sacré honte en perspective !

Le problème est que Lya risque de l'envoyer me chercher , et j'en éprouve pas spécialement l'envie….

Aller Duo, courage !

Je me donne des petites claques sur les cuisses, respire un bon coup…

A mes marques, prêt, part…

Et merde.

Je m'arrête sec tandis que je vois venir monsieur Ducon en personne.

Mon regard se bloque sur son torse…

Oh

My

God!

Ce mec est une invitation au viol pure et dure !

Il dispose d'un corps finement musclé, hâlé… parfait !

Sentant mon corps réagir malgré moi à sa vue, je détourne rapidement le regard.

Je fais claquer mon élastique, rejette ma natte en arrière et passe devant lui, la tête haute.

Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi.

Il soupire mais il me suit.

Je jubile.

Il ne dit rien !

« Quel gamin tu fais, Maxwell ! »

Ok je me tais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il est insupportable, ce mec !

« Écoute connard, » je lui réponds en me tournant vers lui, les pieds dans le bassin qui marque la sortie des vestiaires. « je ne suis pas là pour te faire la causette. Alors ne commence pas à me chauffer, sinon je te promets que j'enfonce ta tête de minable au fond de la piscine. »

Je me détourne de lui avant de me mettre à rougir;

Putain, j'ai pas dit 'Chauffer » quand même !

Si…

Nan mais je le pensais pas dans ce sens là, hein !

Vous faites pas de films !

(En attendant si je pense que je le pense alors ça veut dire que je l'ai pensé… :s)

Bon , tout va bien, la vie est _magnifique_, les oiseaux cuicuitent dans les arbres en fleurs (c'est pas comme si on était en automne…) et moi je suis le plus heureux des mecs de l'univers.

Ouais. Je suis sûr que si j'y crois **très** fort ça peut le faire…

Je pose ma serviette sur un des bancs qui entourent la piscine puis m'approche du bord pour rejoindre l'eau chlorée.

J'exécute un magnifique plongeon digne des plus grands professionnels et j'entre en contact avec le liquide sans presque aucune éclaboussure.

La classe je trouve.

L'eau me fait un bien fou.

Je la sens autour de moi qui m'enserre sans m'oppresser.

Je tourne sur moi même, soupire, puis remonte à la surface.

Je suis trop nerveux.

Beaucoup trop nerveux…

C'est ce…

Bref, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet.

Une bonne série de longueurs s'impose.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers le bord du bassin et entame un crawl parfaitement maîtrisé.

Surtout, ne penser à rien d'autre.

Juste mes bras, mes jambes, l'eau.

C'est tout.

Habituellement j'y arrive aisément.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ça ne marche pas !

Pourquoi quand je ferme les yeux, même très fort, je ne vois que son putain de torse ?

Je suis dans la merde.

Jusqu'au bout des cheveux…

J'accélère la cadence.

Je dois virer cette image de ma tête.

Je ne dois surtout pas penser à ce que je pense…

Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose…

Je peux le faire…

Je peux le faire…

Arg ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas !

Sentant mes forces s'accroître par la colère, je tends davantage les bras et les jambes.

Et là je percute violemment un corps (enfin je suppose vu la texture…). Je manque de boire la tasse, je secoue mains et pieds pour remonter à la surface, attrape le bord.

Crachotant à moitié, je sens alors une main se poser sans douceur sur mon épaule.

« Je parie que c'est moi qui te fais couler avant. » chuchote une voix à mon oreille.

Je tourne vivement la tête.

Son visage est là, tout près du mien, si près que je sens son souffle sur ma joue.

Son corps se presse contre le mien.

J'ai chaud.

Je vais défaillir.

Putain que je réagisse avant de partir en sucette et le violer à même le bord de la piscine !

Duo calme toi, garde tes pensées inconcevables, et surtout perversement irréalisables pour toi…

Je lui adresse une grimace de dégoût.

« Rêve, connard, je suis bien meilleur que toi dans cette discipline. Alors cherche pas à faire ton crack devant Lya, tu vas plus te ridiculiser qu'autre chose. »

Il se penche vers moi.

Je suis sûr que je palis.

Ou je rougis.

En tous cas je change de couleur.

Et je déglutis très difficilement.

Je vois son regard se fixer sur mon cou. Il sourit avec délectation.

Et merde.

« Que le meilleur gagne. »

Je le regarde s'éloigner et plonger dans l'eau limpide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, ce con ?

Que je lui saute dessus ? (très mauvaise idée, Duo…)

Nan mais il va falloir qu'on m'explique plusieurs choses là :

Premièrement, pourquoi Connard me cherche ? Il peut pas me laisser dans mon coin, lui rester dans le sien, et se contenter d'un 'bonjour' poli quand on se croise en compagnie de Lya ?

Deuxièmement, depuis quand je le trouve attirant ? Depuis le début, c'est vrai…

Reformulons la question… : Depuis quand mon corps réagit à ce fumier ? Depuis quand je bave quand je pense à lui ? Depuis quand, bordel, j'ai envie de me le faire ! (désolé pour le langage, mais là je ne peux pas arrêter ma pensée, et celle-ci devient très vulgaire…)

Posant ma tête sur le rebord de la piscine, je soupire à grand bruit.

Je suis dans la merde.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me noyer… Nan, mauvaise idée.

Alors… il ne me reste plu qu'à **le** noyer !

Ni une, ni deux, je m'élance vers Connard, qui me lorgne depuis l'autre bout du bassin.

Je l'attrape par les jambes.

Il commence à me rejoindre sous l'eau, mais il se dégage à coup de pieds et l'un deux vient rencontrer mon nez. Je le lâche immédiatement et remonte à la surface.

A peine ma tête est-elle sortie de l'eau que je sens ses mains attraper mes cheveux.

Je me débats, ma main claque sur sa joue.

Nos corps se rapprochent, se touchent, se collent.

Je ne le laisserai pas gagner.

Il n'aura pas se plaisir.

Mes deux mains enserrent son cou caramel. Sa peau brûlent sous mes doigts.

Il me mort sans ménagement.

Je résiste.

Je sens alors ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Oh mon dieu…!

Son bassin… contre mon bassin…

Je vais devenir fou…

Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas… mon corps… et ses réactions…

Je me cambre en arrière, gesticule dans tout les sens.

Rien n'y fait. Sa force nerveuse est trop forte.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens.

Il sourit.

Pleinement.

Mais il n'a pas gagné.

« Tu n'as pas gagné. Et tu vas perdre. » je lui murmure d'une voix rauque.

Il se penche vers moi.

Par pitié qu'il arrête _ça_…

Son nez touche le mien.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Sa voix grave et sensuelle me fait frissonner.

Je m'en fiche.

Je vais lui faire avaler toute l'eau de la piscine, et comme ça il n'osera plus s'approcher de moi. Et ces putains de trucs en moi disparaîtront.

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je le pousse en arrière.

Il bascule, m'entraînant avec lui.

Nous glissons sous l'eau, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des siamois.

Putain que c'est bon, son corps contre le mien.

Mes yeux perdus dans les siens, je n'essaie même plus de vaincre cette douloureuse chaleur au creux de mon bas ventre.

Son regard change, se fait plus dur, plus sombre, plus…

Dans le flou de l'eau qui nous entoure, je le vois se pencher vers moi.

Je sais ce qu'il va faire.

Putain de merde je sais ce qu'il va faire dans quelques secondes.

Et ça m'excite.

Et ça m'effraie…

Il ne faut pas !

D'un coup de reins, je me détache de son emprise.

Je remonte à la surface.

J'étouffe.

Sans même prendre de temps de reprendre mon souffle, je prends appuis sur le bord en céramique et sors du bassin.

Je m'enroule dans ma serviette, par peur que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de mon état.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne sais pas où est Lya. Ni même si elle a vu quelque chose.

Je m'en fiche.

Et je fais la meilleure chose que je sais faire ne ce moment.

Je fuis.

* * *

J'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème.

J'y ai réfléchi tout le week-end.

Et j'ai trouvé **le** truc infaillible.

Je vais me trouver un copain.

Y'a forcément des gays dans ce bahut, non ?

Alors me voilà en chasse, discrète, de mâles à tendances mâles qui aiment les mâles.

Pas facile…

Ils pourraient pas se montrer davantage, franchement ?

Pourtant aujourd'hui je me suis habillé comme un bon gay stéréotypé. Si personne ne comprend c'est qu'ils ont du caca dans les yeux (comme Lya par exemple…)

En parlant d'elle… Elle me fait la gueule. Aujourd'hui en cours elle m'a boudé et s'est assise à côté d'une nana de ma classe, Nora. Ça ne lui a pas plu que je parte aussi rapidement, sans prendre le temps de barboter avec elle.

Et bien merde alors ! Non mais franchement elle me saoule avec ses comportements de gamine ! Moi je suis bien obligée de la partager avec un con, et moi je suis censé être son toutou ! Eh bien non ! J'ai pas envie de ça. C'est tout.

Alors qu'elle boude, qu'elle aille se consoler dans _ses_ bras, qu'ils m'insultent en cœur de tous les noms, mais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, bordel.

Lya a choisi son camp, ok.

Moi j'ai choisi le mien. Je ne suis pas un chien, une chose, ou un connard.

Je suis Duo, et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

(Putain on croirait un ado en pleine crise existentielle…)

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Si **lui** il est pas gay, je suis une fille !

Il s'approche de moi.

« Excuse-moi, t'aurais pas un aspirateur ? »

Il me regarde, totalement perdu, et sceptique quand à ma santé mentale.

« Un aspirateur ! »

Qu'il est mignon !

« Oui, un aspirateur. Nan parce que celui que je suis censé prendre est en panne, et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Tu es interne, non ? »

Il secoue la tête, tandis que son air genre 'qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin' disparaît de son visage.

« Oui bien-sûr. J'en ai un. »

« Oh ! Je peux venir le chercher chez toi ? »

Il monte quelques marches, puis se retourne.

« Oui pas de problème. Tu me suis ? »

J'acquiesce.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il me regarde.

Il est trop beau.

« Au fait, moi c'est Guillaume » me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je l'attrape avec douceur et la sers sensuellement.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Duo. »

Hum.

Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé mon passe-temps.

Guillaume est gay.

Guillaume est foutu comme un dieu.

Guillaume est parfait pour faire passer les hormones.

Je sens que je vais souvent avoir besoin de son aspirateur…

* * *

Chug…

Hum… Bruit de machine, ahanement… euh…

Putain de vocabulaire ! Ça me saoule…

Bon, essayons…

Honk…

Mugir ?

Non…. Klaxon…

Je HAIS ma prof d'anglais…

Interro demain et je connais en tout est pour tout… 5 mots… Sur 100 c'est plutôt encourageant…

Je ressers les pans de ma veste.

Fait pas très chaud.

A cause de mon _super_ colloc, je dois réviser dehors. Son lit grince trop…

Aller, au boulot…

Je replonge de mauvaise grâce dans mon Mot et L'idée.

« Hey, Maxwell, t'es encore vivant ? »

Tout mais pas lui.

Par pitié.

Je l'ignore, y'a rien d'autre de mieux à faire avec ces guignols.

Je vois mon bouquin disparaître.

Je lève la tête.

Il est là.

Mon pire cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! »

« Et c'est un réel plaisir et soulagement pour moi ! » je rétorque en rattrapant mon bien.

Je le sens se rapprocher.

L'ivresse de son odeur me reprend, insurmontable.

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai peur mais j'en ai tellement besoin de sa chaleur, tellement envie…

« Maxwell… »

Rauque.

Froide et chaude.

J'aime sa voix.

Oh oui je l'aime.

Et pourtant…

Je…

Il me faut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Pour réaliser qu'on appelle. Que mon portable sonne.

Je m'écarte d'un bon sur le côté, farfouille avec difficulté dans ma poche.

« Allo ? »

« Duo, c'est moi. Tu es où ? »

« Derrière, devant le CDI. Tu me rejoins ? »

Ma voix est suppliante.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Je raccroche. Je sers mon téléphone dans mes mains moites et tremblantes.

Je sens son regard pesant sur moi. Je sens sa signification.

Mais je ne veux pas la comprendre.

Je ne veux pas y participer.

Une porte claque.

Quelqu'un m'appelle.

Au loin, je vois Guillaume qui s'avance vers nous.

Il s'arrête près de l'autre, me regarde, le regarde.

_Lui _ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il me brûle. Je crois qu'il le sait.

Je sors de ma torpeur. Il le faut.

« Guillaume, je te présente Heero, le mec de ma meilleure amie. Yuy, voici Guillaume un… ami. »

Mon hésitation n'échappé à personne.

_Son _regard change. Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel sens.

J'attrape le bras de Guillaume, le sers très fort.

« Salut. » je lance à l'encontre de Connard.

Il ne répond rien.

Il n'y a rien à répondre.

Je quitte la cour avec Guillaume.

J'ai bien fait de réagir comme je l'ai fait.

Je le sais.

Et pourtant, je le regrette déjà…

_A suivre…_

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le chapitre dernier, je n'ai pas expliqué certains termes qui sont apparus dans ma fic :**

**CPGE : Classes Préparatoires aux Grandes Ecoles. Ce sont des classes, post-bac, qui préparent pendant deux ans normalement, selon les filières, soit à l'ENS (Ecole Normale Supérieure, c'est à dire surtout pour être professeurs), aux écoles de commerce (dont la plus grande est HEC), ou bien alors aux écoles d'ingénieurs. Après on peut tout simplement aller en fac lol. Le principe est de donner le plus de travail possible, de passer des concours blancs, d'avoir des classements, de faire des nuits blanches… Enfin bref, c'est l'éclate totale ! (je vous promet des fois on s'amuse… !). Donc Duo est en HK (Hypokhâgne, c'est à dire Lettres Supérieures), et Heero en deuxième années de PCSI (Physique-Chimie-Sciences de l'ingénieur, si je me souviens bien :s j'ai un doute là…). Enfin voilà en gros lol. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :)**

**Voilà, c'est chose faite !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, RDV au prochain chapitre. **

**Daiya**

**(ps : Pour ceux qui lisait ma fic _Tout S'efface_, je voulais vous dire que je vais peut-être (ce n'est pas sûr du tout…) publier la séquelle. Si ce n'est pas fait dans la semaine, ce sera pour celles à venir.)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 4**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…)**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi (vi vi !)**

**Couple : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01, 02xGx02, 02x01x02 (viiiii)**

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

**Je suis vraiment désolée… Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais c'est vrai ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas updater cette fic, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte… Mais je vous promets que je ne l'arrête pas du tout ! C'est juste que mes études me demandent trop de temps… Mais je vous promets de faire des efforts ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit un chapitre riche en émotions loool. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews. D'énormes mercis et bisous à : _Didilove37, Sailor Sayuri, Seddy, Shali Maxwell, Puriel, Littledidi11, Ptit bou, Babou, Dark Setsuna, Daly, Catirella, Tahitian shaman, Magical Girl Kiki, Calamithy, Babou, Hlo. _**

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 4**

Je suis laid là dedans.

Nan mais c'est vrai, faut pas se voiler la face. Je ressemble à une sorte de vieux beauf qui se l'essaye à la fashion victime mais qui ressemble juste à un modèle pour Beauf Shopä , le magasin numéro un de tout beauf qui se respecte.

C'est affreux.

J'enlève le pantalon, le plie vite fait mal fait et enfile l'autre modèle.

Beaucoup plus classe. Mais aussi beauuuuucouuuup plus cher.

Je comprends pourquoi les riches semblent toujours mieux sapés que la moyenne : ils ont la thunes. Et la mode, c'est pour ceux qui ont de quoi se la payer.

Bon, je peux bien faire une exception.

Car ce pantalon là… Je dois bien avouer qu'il me met en valeur… Quoi ! Je vous vois venir avec vos moues ironiques à souhait ! Eh oui, braves gens, il faut savoir reconnaître ses qualités ! Et mon joli cul tout bien fait en fait parti. Non je ne suis pas égocentrique ! Ne me confondez pas avec d'autres personnes ! Enfin bref, passons… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le pantalon… La coupe met donc mes atouts en valeur. Il est beau. Il semble fait pour moi.

Mais il coûte (coup d'œil sur l'étiquette…) 70 euros…

Oh My GOD !

Je ferme les yeux (du genre très fort à vous éclater les orbites), secoue la tête et regarde le prix une nouvelle fois. Rien n'a changé…

Bon…

Je me tourne, retourne, et défile devant la glace, prends la pose.

Il me le faut.

Mais le problème est que si je l'achète, je ruine mon budget du mois.

Donc pas de nouveau tee-shirt (ou de la jolie chemise Armani en solde à 100 euros… Oui, j'ai rêvé que je l'achetais ! Et alors !), pas de la paire de chaussures toute mimi en cuir chocolat, pas de nouveau CD… On oublie tout ça…

Et les économies pour l'aller simple en Australie ! (pays qui permet de joindre l'utile à l'agréable : d'un côté la fuite de certaines personnes qui me pourrissent la vie, de l'autre des mignons petits surfeurs à croquer… miam ! Que demande le peuple !). Donc pas de voyage, mais un pantalon divin.

Je l'enlève et cache l'étiquette (le prix me fait mal aux yeux).

Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

Je peux le faire.

Je suis fort…

La nana de la caisse me regarde comme si j'étais un dégénéré.

Il faut dire que quand elle m'annonce le montant et que je lui tends les billets, je dois avoir d'un mec à qui on demande de se couper la main.

C'est presque ça.

Je sors du magasin en serrant mon sac contre mon cœur, comme un gosse avec son nounours.

Je suis pathétique, je le sais.

Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause, hein.

Des soirées comme ça, ça arrive qu'une fois dans votre vie.

Que je vous explique un peu…

Non, je ne rencontre pas Bernadette, Johnny ou Maria Carey.

Je vais juste à la soirée prépa.

Bah quoi, c'est supra méga important !

Il va y avoir des tonnes de gens, avec plein d'alcool et un vrai DJ. En plus dans un lieu qui a trop la classe. Dans une super salle de concert parisienne ! (je ne vous dis pas laquelle… Je ne voudrais pas vous dégoûter encore plus…) Quoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous voyez ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je veux être bien habillé !

En plus… En plus j'y vais avec Guillaume. Notre première sortie ensemble (ouais, on a même pas eu le temps de se faire un ciné…). Enfin ensemble, tout est relatif. On ne sera pas 'en couple' car aucun de nous ne veut le montrer. Mais bon, rien ne nous empêchera de faire des câlins dans les coins sombres…

Je plaisante !

En plus Ducon vient, et je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit mieux fringué que moi.

C'est impensable.

Alors je mets le prix, et puis c'est tout !

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est déjà dix-sept heure vingt-quatre.

J'ai bien traîné quand même… Une vrai fille !

Je me dirige vers le Mac Do et complète la queue.

Il me faut que je boive, ou sinon je vais bientôt ne plus avoir un dixième de millilitre d'eau dans le corps et je vais sécher comme un vieux pruneau dégueu…

Je commande un grand coca et je m'empresse d'aspirer la boisson miracle avec précipitation.

Les bulles me piquent la gorge. Je me mets à tousser comme un dératé.

J'ai l'air fin avec mes yeux qui pleurent et mes poumons qui semblent prêts à se détacher de ma poitrine (mais à qui cela n'est JAMAIS arrivé, hein ? Bande de menteurs, personne n'a jamais échappé aux vilaines et vicieuses petites bulles des boissons gazeuses ! Mais moi j'ai au moins le mérite de l'avouer ! Na !)

Je rejoins tranquillement l'embouchure du métro, suçotant ma paille tout en cherchant dans le fin fond de ma poche mon MP3 (et là je me dis que le iPod, c'est pas pour maintenant… Satané pantalon, et satané mode !).

Je le trouve enfin. Je glisse alors le coca sous mon bras gauche, coince mon sac en plastique entre les dents et arrive tant bien que mal à mettre les écouteurs sur mes oreilles.

Je dois avoir l'air complètement con, mais c'est pas grave.

J'allume la musique et bois une nouvelle gorgée de coca.

Tandis que je murmure les paroles de _Hôtel California_, je passe ma carte Imagine R et franchis le tourniquet.

Quand même, c'est bien d'avoir un bahut tout près de Paris. En une petite demi-heure, je suis à Châtelet. Ça ça claque un max franchement !

Bien sûr le métro part juste devant mon nez. C'est toujours comme ça avec moi. Je n'arrive jamais à avoir un métro sans attendre.

Je m'assois sur un des bancs plein de crasse (dont je ne veux absolument pas connaître la provenance). J'ai mon bouquin à lire pour le cours de littérature dans mon sac à dos. Mais franchement je ne me sens pas le courage là.

Je ferme à demi les yeux et me laisse emporter par la voix du chanteur des Eagles.

Un léger tiraillement sur ma veste me sort de ma léthargie.

Je cligne doucement des paupières.

Quel est le blaireau qui vient gâcher une chanson pareille !

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et croise un regard bleu nuit.

Putain de merde.

Tout mais pas LUI !

La journée avait été trop calme, trop cool.

Ça pouvait pas durer, bordel !

_Il_ me regarde avec un sourire sympathiquement ironique.

« Comment ça va, Maxwell ? »

« Très bien jusqu'à ce que je me mette à cauchemarder. »

Sa bouche s'étire davantage.

« **Très** drôle »

Je détourne la tête.

Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais lui faire la causette !

Le métro arrive. Je me jette à moitié dedans. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas dans le même wagon que le mien…

Raté…

Il s'assoit doucement à côté de moi et me fixe comme si j'étais… euh… je sais pas comment mais il me fixe. Et j'aime pas ça du tout !

« T'as fini de me mater ! » je lui sors avec colère.

Il me tape sur les nerfs. Et il le sait très bien. C'est pour ça qu'il le fait.

Il approche sa main de mon visage.

Je recule par réflexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, bordel !

Il retire les écouteurs de mes oreilles et les posent sur mes genoux crispés par la rage.

« Comme ça nous pouvons discuter un petit peu. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de parler avec toi ! Je te propose plutôt de sortir à la prochaine station. Et d'attendre le métro suivant. Mais pas sur le quai, sur les rails. Comme ça tu ne viendras plus m'emmerder et je n'aurai plus à supporter ta gueule de petit con. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je vois bien qu'il est amusé par la situation. Moi ça ne me fait pas rire le moins du monde. Je suis beaucoup trop stressé pour cela.

« C'est pas très gentil, ça, Maxwell. »

« Parce qu'en plus je devrais être sympa avec toi ! Tu m'as pris pour mère Térésa ou quoi ! »

Il tapote ma cuisse gauche tout en collant sa jambe à la mienne.

Je sens sa chaleur et ça me perturbe.

« Tu ne changes pas. Tu te comportes toujours comme un gamin, Maxwell. »

« Va te faire foutre, Yuy. »

« Avec plaisir. » répond-il du tac au tac, un grand sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Qu… Quoi ? Ma… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, là ? J'ai mal compris, c'est ça ? Ouais, c'est ça ! Je dois l'ignorer. Faire abstraction de sa présence. Il n'existe pas.

« Comment vas _Guillaume_ ? »

Putain, mais tais-toi ! Dégage !

Je lui refais face. Il me saoule et je vais lui faire comprendre.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ! »

« Oh ça ne me regarde pas. Je me demandais juste si… » il penche sa tête vers la mienne. C'est **très** mauvais, ça. « …si vous étiez passés à l'acte… »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Sous le coup de la surprise, mon coca tombe par terre et roule jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il le ramasse, plonge son regard ironique et provocateur dans le mien et attrape sensuellement la paille entre ses lèvres fines.

Je dis bien _sensuellement_ parce ce que c'est vraiment le cas. Et vu comment mon corps réagit face à ce simple geste, je peux vous jurer que je n'imagine rien.

Oh mon dieu…

Ce mec est bandant… Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point…

Je sais que je dois arrêter de le regarder… Mais je n'y arrive pas…

Je reste concentré sur sa bouche qui est si… si…

Je sens qu'une partie de mon corps devient de plus en plus… comment dire… réactive ? Sensible ?

Bref, je me sens _très _mal et lui il continue. Sa langue rose et si attrayante lèche lentement la paille. Je le vois sourire.

« T'as fini de me mater, Maxwell ? »

La moquerie dans sa voix me fait revenir à la réalité du moment.

Je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche grande ouverte et que je bave presque.

Je la ferme, avec une telle précipitation que mes dents s'entrechoquent douloureusement.

En parlant de douleur, y'a autre chose qui me fait souffrir…

Putain, j'en peux plus. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois dans un métro ? Et pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _lui_ qui me fasse ressentir tous ces trucs !

« Moi ! Te mater ! » je rétorque d'un air dégagé qui sonne plus que faux « Dans tes rêves, connard ! »

Cet enfoiré rit comme si je venais de lui sortir la blague du siècle.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. Et ton corps aussi ne ment pas. »

« Pardon ! »

Il n'a pas vu _ça_ quand même ?

Je vois sa main se lever et s'approcher de mon ventre.

Je vois tout son geste…

_Pourquoi je ne l'arrête pas !_

Sa bouche glisse sur ma joue pour rejoindre mon oreille.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu bandes ? »

Je me lève d'un seul coup.

Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu. Dites-moi que j'ai rêvé. Putain, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, qu'il n'a rien vu, qu'il ne m'a rien dit.

Merde, merde, MERDE !

Je vais sortir. Je m'en fiche, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec lui. Sinon je risque de mourir de frustration.

« Un problème, Maxwell ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

Ma colère doit vraiment se faire ressentir parce que je vois sont regard se troubler l'espace d'une seconde.

« Moi je n'en n'ai aucun, Yuy. Par contre toi, tu en as un énorme. Je pense que tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Lya. Dans tous les cas, ne t'approche plus de moi. Ou je te promets que je te casse la gueule. »

Et là, comme par miracle, et pour la première fois de ma vie, les portes s'ouvrent.

Je descends.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je m'en fiche complètement.

Je sens que je respire, que la tension s'en va petit à petit.

Je m'aperçoit que j'ai oublié mon coca.

Tant mieux, qu'il s'étouffe avec…

Maintenant, je dois attendre un nouveau métro.

Quel connard.

Je le hais.

* * *

Je me regarde dans la glace.

Encore quelques touches de brosse et se sera parfait !

Je suis vraiment content d'avoir acheté ce pantalon. Il va parfaitement avec cette chemise.

Un cadeau de Lya pour mes dix-neuf ans.

En parlant d'elle, elle s'est enfin décidée à me reparler.

Cet après-midi même. Allez savoir pourquoi, après m'avoir ignorer pendant deux semaines et quelque.

Enfin elle est venue, toute penaude, le regard bien bas. Elle s'est excusée 'J'suis désolée, Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné comme ça alors que je suis censée être ta meilleure amie…' et blablabla et blablabla. Non mais elle me prend pour qui ! Je ne suis pas une girouette. Je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait déçu, et que je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait à cause d'un mec qu'elle bousillerait notre amitié. Elle l'a mal pris.

Nan mais elle imaginait quoi ! Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras, la bouche en cœur et lui supplier de ne plus jamais me refaire ça parce que je l'aimais troooooop ! Je ne suis pas con. Je ne suis pas un mouchoir. Elle m'a vraiment déçu. Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais plus comme avant. Et tant qu'elle sera avec lui je ne pourrai pas me comporter comme son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle m'a demandé si je voulais y aller avec eux à la soirée ce soir.

Je lui ai ri au nez. Ça aussi elle l'a mal pris. Je lui ai dit que j'y allais avec un copain.

Elle a acquiescé en silence et elle est partie.

Bien sûr que ça me fait mal. Je ne vais pas le nier.

Mais c'est comme ça.

Je prends la brosse et la passe dans mes cheveux.

Ce soir je ne les attache pas.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.

On frappe à ma porte. Je sais que c'est Guillaume.

« J'arrive ! »

J'attrape ma veste, mon portefeuille et mes clefs.

Il est là.

Beau et adorable.

« Salut. » je murmure en attrapant ses lèvres chaudes et douces comme des pétales de rose.

Il me fait un doux sourire.

« Tu es a tomber. » me dit-il timidement.

« Toi aussi. On y va ? »

Il secoue doucement la tête.

« Tu as bien ta place ? » me demande-t-il tandis que je ferme la porte.

« Oui, j'ai déjà vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois. »

Nous quittons le couloir.

C'est partie pour une nuit de folie.

Enfin, je l'espère…

* * *

La soirée est vraiment génial.

Le DJ est super, il y a de l'alcool à revendre, la salle est immense…

Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé !

Bon, mis à part les greluches qui me collent dès que je me mets à danser…

Guillaume se déchaîne, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi extraverti !

Il est adorable (même si certaine fois il ressemble un peu à une chatte en chaleur… :s)

Alors qu'il s'apprête à monter sur l'un des podiums, je lui cris à l'oreille :

« Je vais au chiotte, je reviens. »

« Ok. Passe par la case bar avant, et ramène moi une bière s'il te plait. »

C'est un véritable parcours du combattant pour se rendre aux toilettes. Je me fais marcher sur les pieds, un salopar me renverse je ne sais quoi sur les chaussures et je peine un peu à monter les trois marches qui mènent aux côtés de la salle.

J'avoue que j'ai _un peu_ bu…

Bof, juste quelques verres…

C'est à dire ?

Heu… trois vodka-orange, deux Malibu, une bière… Peut-être même deux bières… Bref, pas de quoi être bourré… Non non non, juste un peu joyeux. Et les jambes qui tremblent…

Je suis en train de me marrer comme un con.

Les gens que je croisent se foutent de ma gueule, mais je m'en fiche.

À l'entrée des wc, je vois un mec qui vomit.

Beurk.

Il aurait au moins pu atteindre les chiottes.

Il y a la queue. Je patiente.

Et je réfléchis… Ou tout du moins j'essaye…

La soirée est trop cool, et je m'amuse comme un fou.

Ouais.

C'est super.

Je rentre dans un des wc et y fais ce que j'ai à y faire.

Le lavabo me semble loin (et doué de mouvement) mais je parviens à l'attraper.

Je me lave doucement les mains.

La savon pue, c'est une horreur, il me donne la gerbe.

Je souris au mec à côté de moi qui attend pour prendre ma place.

Il me rend mon sourire.

Plutôt mignon.

Je me sèche tant bien que mal les mains et me dirige vers la sortie.

Il faut maintenant que j'arrive à trouver l'un des bars…

Je sens alors quelque chose m'agripper le bras avec violence et me traîner vers un des coins de la salle.

« Hey ! » je m'écris, à la manière d'une pouf effarouchée.

Je me détache de l'emprise et là…

La seule personne que je ne voulais **absolument** pas voir ce soir se tient devant moi, beau à couper le souffle, à violer sur place…

Bref, Connard est là, à me regarder avec cette lueur indescriptible que je hais tant, et moi je n'arrive même pas à bouger.

Je ferme les yeux pour remettre mes idées en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je lui hurle.

Il me fait un léger sourire. Un de ceux qui annonce une **très** mauvaise chose.

« Toi. »

_**A suivre…**_

_(Le jeudi 20 avril 2006 à 18h23)_

**Alors ?**

**Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique ! **

**Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre (je vais essayé ! Promis !)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous !**

**Daiya**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 5**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…). Mais mes VIP sont à moi ! (au moins en tant que personnages…)**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi **

**Couple : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01, 02xGx02, 02x01x02 **

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **Je m'excuse pour le retard**, mais je sors tout juste de deux cessions de concours blancs… Mais là, ça commence à sentir les vacances ! (comme quoi on est vraiment maso en HK… il nous suffit de peu pour qu'on ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de boulot !). **Le problème c'est que je pars en vacances durant juillet/août et il y a très peu de chances pour que je publie quelque chose pendant ces deux mois**. Mais j'ai encore le temps d'ici là lol.

* * *

**Un merci tout particulier à ma Shahrukette, ma Chacha, ma pou finette et Lise. **Je suis vraiment **sincèrement heureuse que vous aimiez bien ma tite fic** (ça vous rappelle des choses mdr). **Courage les amis, plus que un mois **et on pourra aller faire du macramé devant la star ac' ! Vive nous, pauvres HK (on peut encore le dire.) **Je vous adore les filles ! **(mdr ma pouf ! Ziva si t'es pas content j'te retrouve et jte fais danser le rock'n'roll !). **Don't forget me please…**

**Merci et gros bisous à : _, Sailor Sayuri, Lu, Kaorulabelle, Seddy, Iria-chan, Maya80, Laura, Didilove37, Kyu, Hlo, Catirella, Aki no Sabaku, Kasufu, Yochu, Babou _**(merci pour tes compliments, je n'en mérite pas autant…)**_, Magical Girl Kiki _**(je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer le chapitre… Désolée ! Et pour tes RAR je veux faire ça bien, donc tu auras ça bientôt promis ! Ta lecture de Destinée avance ?)**_, Dark Setsuna, Florinoir, Pou finette (MDR), Ptit bou _**(merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review ! J'aime être soutenue par des blondes ! MDR)

**Je vous adore, merci !**

* * *

**VIP : **Encore et toujours **ma pouf (**et oui, vive ton rôle de bonne poire ! Mais bon si il te plaît, c'est le principal… loool), **une Shahrukette **(Bon, il te va ton perso ? Ah et au fait, c'est toujours ok pour ta 'love story' avec D…. ? Je t'adore, ne l'oublie pas…), et (on voit apparaître une forme emmitouflée dans une couverture façon Antigone moderne…) **ma Chacha à moua !** (Il te va ce chapitre ? Tu sais que ton avis est très important… Oh et puis merci pour tout, sans toi je ne serai vraiment rien en prépa… sincèrement…). Et **notez **l'apparition (furtive) de **Shahrukh Khan, **le dieu vivant du s…. (Shahruuuuukh… A quand les cent clips !)

* * *

**Maintenant, place à la lecture (désolée pour mes blablas…)**

* * *

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 5**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je lui hurle._

_Il me fait un léger sourire. Un de ceux qui annonce une **très** mauvaise chose._

_« Toi. »_

Qu…quoi ?

J'ai mal compris, hein ? C'est ça !

Avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir ou de lui foutre une claque, il m'attrape le bras et me tire vers la sortie.

Nous dévalons les marches, et je manque plusieurs fois de tomber dans les escaliers.

Il arrache presque la porte, puis me pousse dehors.

Le froid me surprend, j'ai la respiration qui se bloque pendant quelques secondes.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et ferme les yeux.

Je sens son regard sur moi, brûlant.

Je ne veux pas lui parler, je veux juste qu'il se casse et me laisse tranquille.

Quoi ? Mais non j'ai pas peur ! Pas du tout !

J'entends ses pas s'approcher de moi.

Mes paupières se pressent encore plus fort.

« Maxwell, regarde-moi. »

Nan mais il a cru quoi, ce connard ! Que j'étais à ses ordres !

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe mes chaussures.

Il faut que je parte, je ne dois pas rester ici. Question de vie ou de mort. Ou plutôt de vie ou de catastrophe.

Sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, je passe devant lui et ouvre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix est pleine de colère. Il ne me fait pas peur.

« Je me barre. J'ai rien à faire ici. »

Je mets un pieds à l'intérieur.

Je sens sa main agripper ma chemise.

Il me plaque contre le mur.

Oh mon dieu, il est **beaucoup** trop près de moi.

« Tu restes là ! Tu ne bouges pas. »

Il commence à m'exaspérer.

« Lâche-moi. » je murmure.

Il resserre son emprise.

Le connard.

« Lâche-moi ! » je répète en criant.

Il se détache doucement de moi.

« Alors ne bouge pas. » réitère-t-il

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois de la soirée.

Et je remarque combien il est résolu. Bon, j'ai un peu peur, j'avoue.

Mais pas de lui. Peur de ce que ce regard signifie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je grogne. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Non. Je ne peux pas, désolé. Il faudra t'y faire parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit. »

Il m'énerve.

« Écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Alors maintenant tu vas retourner auprès de Lya, et moi je vais rejoindre la personne avec laquelle je suis venu, et je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et toi aussi. »

« Tu RESTES là ! Je ne veux pas voir Lya, et toi tu n'iras pas voir ton mec non plus. »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres ! »

« Mais putain, Maxwell, cesse de faire le gamin ! Tu sais autant que moi que tu as envie de rester ici. »

« Alors là, tu te trompes ! Rien que de te voir, j'en ai la gerbe. Et plus loin de toi je suis, et mieux je me porte. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Pourquoi il s'approche encore ?

Il a pas compris que je veux qu'il se tienne loin de moi ?

Je reste les yeux posés sur le trottoir. Je sais que je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sinon je suis perdu.

Je sens ses doigts se poser sous mon menton et effectuer une légère pression.

« Maxwell, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix est douce. Elle m'attire.

Alors, je lève les yeux et croise les siens.

Juste une fraction de seconde, et je ne peux plus m'en détacher.

Je suis fini.

Je sens son corps contre le mien.

Je sens que je réagis.

Je vois son visage se rapprocher de moi.

« Non » je murmure, la voix déjà enrouée.

Sa bouche frôle la mienne.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Son souffle caresse mes lèvres.

Je le veux ! Putain ça me fais mal rien que d'y penser.

Je secoue la tête.

Non ! Ne t'arrêtes pas.

Embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi…

Ses mains plaquent les miennes contre le mur.

Je me perds dans ses prunelles.

Sombres de désir.

Il a envie de moi.

Je le vois.

Je ne comprends rien.

Et je ne veux rien comprendre, je veux juste qu'il m'embrasse.

Maintenant.

Sinon je vais mourir…

Ses lèvres happent alors les miennes.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Je gémis.

Sa langue caresse ma bouche, je la laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur de moi.

C'est tellement bon, tellement bon que ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer.

Nos langues se lient, se délient, ses mains lâchent les miennes pour se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Je sens son désir contre ma jambe. Je me presse davantage contre lui, son gémissement se perd dans ma bouche.

Dieu que j'ai envie de lui.

Notre baiser se termine. J'ai envie qu'il recommence. Encore et encore.

Je le vois lever le doigt vers ma bouche.

Il en dessine le contour. Avec tellement de douceur que je sens mes jambes trembler.

Une porte claque, nous sursautons.

« Vous êtes ici ! Je vous ai chercher partout ! »

Lya se tient là, devant nous.

Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

« Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre, quand même ? »

Heero se tourne vers elle. Moi je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de lui.

« On était en train de s'expliquer, mon cœur. On termine notre discussion et je te rejoins. »

« D'accord » sa voix montre bien qu'elle n'est pas rassurée. « A tout de suite alors. »

Elle rentre, et je vois Heero la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Puis ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

Un instant je crois qu'il va m'embrasser.

Ou plutôt je l'espère.

Mais je vois son regard se durcir.

« Tout ça reste entre nous, Maxwell. Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler. Lya ne doit pas le savoir. Je ne suis pas un pédé. »

Sur ses paroles il me bouscule et entre dans la salle.

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête.

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber.

J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer…

* * *

J'aspire doucement mon coca en hochant la tête.

« … Nan mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ils nous soûlent comme ça ? Franchement on est crevé et ils en rajoutent un max ! »

Margaux jette sa serviette sur la table.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver autant.

« On ne peut rien y faire. Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas notre mot à dire. » répond Charlotte, une frite à la main.

Elle la met dans sa bouche et grimace légèrement.

Je souris et lui dit :

« Je te promets que la prochaine fois on ira ailleurs qu'au MacDo Charlotte. »

Ses lèvres se plissent.

« Non mais ça va. Après tout c'est convivial ici. »

Margaux éclate de rire, et moi aussi.

Elles sont supers ces nanas.

Je ne leur avais jamais vraiment parlé depuis le début de l'année, et je les ai croisées à la soirée prépa. Elles ont du sentir que j'aillais pas très bien parce qu'elles ne m'ont plus lâché de la soirée et m'ont tenu éloigné du bar.

Depuis je ne les quitte plus. Même Guillaume est jaloux. Il me dit que finalement il doute que je sois homo vu le temps que je passe avec elles.

« Ça vous dit un ciné, demain soir ? » demande Margaux, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un film avec Shahrukh ? »

Elle me regarde en rougissant.

« Bah, c'est que… »

« Moi ça me va. » je la coupe avec un sourire. « J'aime bien les Bollywood. »

Et puis Shahrukh Khan est d'un sexy… A en réchauffer une femme frigide ! Si si je vous jure !

Margaux se tourne vers Charlotte, l'air suppliant.

« Bon. C'est d'accord. »

Margaux retient un petit cri de victoire.

« C'est quoi le nom du film ? » je demande.

« Veer-Zaara. En fait c'est l'histoire de… »

Je ne l'écoute plus. Une voix vient de me faire tourner la tête vers les escaliers.

Il est là. Lya arrive à sa hauteur, et elle me voit.

« Duo ! »

Il se retourne, son regard croise le mien.

Et là plus rien n'existe. Rien sauf lui et moi. Et ce lien entre nous, qui est si destructeur.

Je sais que Margaux a cessé de parler. Je sais que Charlotte me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Je sais que Lya s'approche de moi.

Mais rien d'autre ne compte que ses yeux à lui. Que cette chaleur qui m'envahit.

Son regard se glace. Je vois sa haine foncer ses prunelles.

Alors je détourne le regard.

Le cœur vide de tout.

Lya se penche vers moi, me fait la bise.

« Salut. » lance-t-elle aux filles.

Lorsqu'elle repose ses yeux sur moi, j'y vois de la tristesse. De la trahison.

« Bonne fin d'appétit. » dit-elle avant de rejoindre Heero.

Je suis désolé, Lya, mais je n'y peux rien. Comment veux-tu que je sois naturel avec toi alors qu'il y a en moi un truc qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à occulter ?

« Tu ne restais pas tout le temps avec elle au début de l'année ? » me demande Margaux après leur départ.

« Ouais. »

« C'est dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus autant. Vous aviez l'air proches. »

Je ne réponds rien.

Les filles doivent sentir mon malaise, parce qu'elles restent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes.

« En tout cas, son mec est vraiment trop beau ! »

« Peut-être. » je réponds « Mais c'est un vrai con. »

Une moue dubitative plisse la bouche de Margaux.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez plus, avec Lya ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Entre autre, oui. »

Le regard de Charlotte me transperce.

Il me gène.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi tout ce que je pense.

Mon portable se met à vibrer.

Les filles sont déjà reparties dans une autre conversation.

C'est un texto. Numéro inconnu.

J'appuie sur la touche et le texte s'affiche.

_Vas aux les toilettes, je te rejoins. Il faut que je te parle. H._

Mon ventre se serre. Pourquoi m'envoie-t-il un message ? Comment ce connard a-t-il eu mon numéro ?

J'attrape quelques frites. Mes mains tremblent.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Mais je sais que je vais le faire. J'ai tellement envie de le voir.

J'en ai tellement besoin…

« Je reviens. » dis-je en me levant.

Je rentre dans les toilettes et me lave les mains.

Pour faire passer le temps, pour faire passer ma peur…

J'ai l'impression d'être un putain d'adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

Je me fais vraiment de la peine…

La porte s'ouvre.

Il me rejoint, moi je continue de me rincer les mains. Je ne veux pas d'affrontement. Je veux juste qu'il m'embrasse.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer.

Il arrête l'eau. Son geste est plein de colère.

Je me sèche et reste planté devant les lavabos.

Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

« Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

Je ne le regarde pas.

J'ai pas envie de lui casser la gueule. Ou de lui sauter dessus.

Il ne répond rien.

J'ai même l'impression qu'il est parti.

Alors je me retourne.

Il est juste derrière moi. Ses yeux sont teintés d'une lueur indéfinissable.

Je sens mon cœur se soulever.

« Est-ce que Lya sait que tu es gay ? »

Je sursaute. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

« Et est-ce que Lya sais que tu es à moitié pédé, toi ! » je lui rétorque.

Ma question ne lui plaît pas.

Et alors ! Je ne vais pas le laisser me piétiner sans réagir. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

« Lya ne sait rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir. Je ne suis pas homo. »

Je ricane. Tant de mauvaise foi me sidère. On croirait ma sœur : 'Je ne suis pas une gamine. J'ai 14 ans !' Mais elle dort avec un nounours et suce son pouce de temps en temps.

« Ouais, t'es pas homo. Et moi je suis une nana, c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé. »

Je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Si c'était juste pour me demander des comptes sur mon orientation sexuelle, c'était pas la peine, Yuy. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un repas à finir. »

« Reste là ! »

Je fais volte-face.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette manie de me donner des ordres ! Je ne suis pas ton chien. Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Ta petite amie t'attend. »

Je pose la main sur la poignée.

« Maxwell, je dois te parler. »

« Et c'est pas ce qu'on était en train de faire, là ? Tu as d'autres questions ? Tu veux peut-être savoir si j'ai couché avec Guillaume ? Si je me tape mon colloc' ou si je tourne dans des films pornos ? »

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Arrête. »

« Que j'arrête quoi ! » je crie en me tournant vers lui. « Si t'as quelque chose à dire, va droit au but _(MdA : Droit au bus… Hum… Pardons pour les fans de l'OM…)_. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

« J'ai envie qu'on discute. »

« Moi pas ! J'en ai marre de toi. Marre de voir ta gueule. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre une claque. Moi j'ai rien à te dire, rien du tout. Alors si c'est tout, je me casse. »

Je sais que pour la première fois depuis que nos joutes verbales ont commencé, j'ai l'avantage. Et c'est tellement grisant que j'en oublie l'espace d'un instant ma tristesse.

« Bien. Alors casse-toi. »

Je m'approche de lui. Ma main part toute seule.

Elle claque sur sa joue.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« T'es qu'un sale con. » je souffle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je tourne les talons et quitte les toilettes.

Charlotte me parle, et je me rends alors compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Je soupire douloureusement.

Il sort des toilettes et ne me jette même pas un regard.

Mon cœur se serre davantage.

Je me hais. De ressentir tout ça, de ne pas rester insensible à lui. De ne pas réussir à l'oublier.

Je me hais…

* * *

Sa bouche glisse sur la mienne, frôle mon cou.

Je gémis subrepticement.

Sa tendresse me trouble tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Mes mains se perdent sous son tee-shirt, sa peau est douce.

Son odeur m'enivre, sa tendresse fait fondre mon cœur.

J'ai envie de lui.

Vraiment.

Je le pousse doucement et il tombe sur le lit.

Il est beau à couper le souffle. Comme un ange déchu.

Je m'assois sur son ventre et lui retire son vêtement.

Je laisse mes doigts explorer son torse parfait.

Il est parfait.

Et pourtant…

Je chasse cette idée de ma tête. Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça maintenant.

« Duo » halète-t-il « J'ai envie de toi… »

Je souris et prends sa bouche avec passion.

Il est tellement adorable, si désirable, mais…

Je sens ses doigts délicats qui déboutonnent mon pantalon.

Mon envie de lui augmente dangereusement.

Mais soudain, il s'arrête.

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

« Ton téléphone sonne, Duo, depuis cinq minutes. C'est peut-être important. Réponds. »

Je pousse un profond soupir et jette un regard meurtrier au coupable de tant de frustration.

Qui que se soit, je le maudis, et il risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je décroche sans même regarder qui c'est. Autant faire vite, j'ai un ange qui n'attend que moi… Et puis cette bosse dans mon pantalon ne va pas disparaître toute seule !

« Allô ? » ma voix est agressive, et encore je me contiens fortement.

« Maxwell ? »

Je crois que mon cœur cesse de battre. Juste pendant quelques ridicules secondes, mais il fait vraiment le mort.

Je ferme furtivement les yeux, juste pour faire passer la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui transparaît le plus dans ma voix : la tristesse ou la colère.

« Te voir. » La sienne est posée, tranquille. Je le hais d'être aussi insensible.

D'être un connard pareil.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! Après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, tu crois honnêtement que j'ai envie de voir ta tête de merdeux ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas. Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, c'est vrai que j'ai été con. »

Je ricane.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

« Il faut que je te parle. Vraiment. »

« Comme la dernière fois ? Non merci. Et puis je suis occupé, là. »

Cette fois si c'est lui qui se met à rire, sur un ton ironique que je déteste tout particulièrement.

« Oh ! Je t'ai coupé en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, Maxwell ? Hum, excuse-moi auprès de ton partenaire. Et vous en étiez où ? T'es encore habillé ? »

« Au revoir, Yuy. »

« Attends ! « hurle-t-il dans le téléphone. « Il faut vraiment qu'on discute. Je te promets de bien me comporter. »

Je ne réponds rien. Que voulez-vous que je dise ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de le voir. Mais chacune de nos rencontres sont tellement électriques que j'en ressors totalement vidé.

« Ma chambre est la 320. Je t'attends. »

Et il raccroche. Ce connard me raccroche au nez, sans même attendre ma réponse.

Il croit que je vais accourir les bras ouverts, les yeux papillonnants, et la bouche en cœur !

Il rêve !

« Un problème, Duo ? »

Merde… je l'avais oublié celui-là…

Je rejoins Guillaume et m'assoie au bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois partir. » lui dis-je en rattachant ma chemise.

« Mais c'était qui au téléphone, ton ex ? » me demande-t-il avec suspicion.

Ma bouche se tord en un sourire ironique.

« Non, c'est un cousin à moi. Un con. »

Je me lève et dépose un léger baiser au creux de ses lèvres.

« On se voit plus tard. »

Puis, comme un coup de vent, j'attrape mon sac et quitte la pièce.

Sans même m'en rendre compte (je vous le jure !), je me retrouve au troisième étage, devant la chambre 320.

Je sais que je ne dois pas le voir.

Parce que c'est certain que tout ça finira mal.

Quoi qu'il me dise.

Quoi qu'il se passe.

Mais je ne peux pas ne pas y aller.

Ouais, j'ai peur. Très peur.

Trop peur.

En fait je suis complètement mort de trouille.

Et pourtant mon poing se lève et cogne doucement la porte.

Elle s'ouvre tout de suite.

Il est là. Plus beau que jamais.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. Entre. »

Je le regarde, ses yeux caressent les miens.

Il n'y a aucune lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux, ni même se colère ou de haine.

J'y lis juste cet éclat indéfinissable que je n'arrive pas à nommer.

Un peu rassurer, mais pas encore assez, je lui obéis.

Je pénètre dans sa chambre…

Mais vers quoi ?

Mon futur ?

_A suivre…_

(Le vendredi 26 mai 2006)

* * *

**J'aimerai bien avoir ton avis, s'il vous plait… Pensez-vous que ça va trop vite, ou pas assez ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**Gros bisous**

**Daiya**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 6**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…). Mais mes VIP sont à moi ! (C'est à dire Margaux et Guillaume)**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi, hétéro **

**Couple : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01, 02xGx02, 02x01x02 (mais…), 02+01?02+02 (mais qui est '?' ! suuuurpriiiiise !) **

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

* * *

Voilà un **nouveau chapitre**. Je sais, je publie assez vite en ce moment (c'est parce que je suis inspirée lol). En fait j'en profite parce que je ne serai plus en prépa l'année prochaine… :( Et oui ! Mon conseil de classe c'est très mal passé, et donc je migre en fac lol. Mais normalement il n'y aura aucun problème pour la suite de la fic :) 

**Je ne pars plus pendant deux moi**. Avouez que ça vous fait plaisir lol. Je reste chez moi (enfin je pars quand même lol, mais **je pourrai publier jusqu'à mi-juillet **au moins (en août rien n'est moins sûr…)

* * *

Sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Il est **assez riche en émotions **lol (ou en surprises).

* * *

**Merci et gros bisous à : _Dark Setsuna, Shahrukhette, Sailor Sayuri, Yochu, Kyu, Erica, Seikyo no tenshi, Magical Girl Kiki, Hlo, akasha656, Laura, Didilove37, Iria-chan, Puriel, Kat-chan, Kasufu, littledidi11, Tahitian Shaman, Poufinette, Babou, Ptit bou, Natanaelle, MayuraO2, Tenshi._**

**Merci mille fois à toutes (et tous ?)**

* * *

Un** merci **tout particulier **à ma bêta, Magical Girl Kiki. **Je te remercie vraiment pour tes corrections, mais surtout pour tes commentaires, qui sont si justes, si critiques… (j'ai parfois l'impression que tu lis dans ma tête loool). Bref, tout ça pour dire que** tu es une bêta hors-pair, **et** irremplaçable ! **J'espère que **cette aventure va durer longtemps… :)**

**Dédicace **à mes **VIP** ! **Merci** d'être là pour moi. J'ai hâte de partir avec vous les filles, je ne veux pas vous quitter… **Dédicace toute particulière à ma Shahrukhette : **merci pour tes **conseils** et ta **patience**. **Ne change pas**. Et je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Nina et Jo !

* * *

Et pour celles et ceux qui ne le savaient pas, **Shahrukh Khan **existe vraiment. Il est… Vraiment…. Bref… Vous voulez des infos ? Des photos ? D'accord… Mais il faut être TRES sages alors ! (Vous ne pouvez pas continuer votre vie sans le connaître… ;) )

* * *

**J'arrêtes mes blablas inutiles. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

_Chapitre 6 :_

Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce, puis je m'arrête.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un con.

Ouais.

Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai tellement peur que je pourrais avoir la braguette ouverte ou un autre truc tout aussi ridicule, j'en aurais strictement rien à faire.

Ce que j'aimerai, là, maintenant, c'est retourner deux minutes en arrière et faire demi-tour. Ne pas frapper. Rentrer dans ma chambre et me cacher sous ma couette.

Mais là je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Je suis dans sa chambre.

Je l'entends refermer la porte.

Elle claque, je sursaute.

Il ne bouge pas, je sens son regard sur moi.

Bordel de merde.

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut !

Il vient près de moi, sans me toucher. Il me regarde juste.

« Assieds-toi. »

Je lui obéis, et pose mes fesses sur l'extrême bord du lit.

Je continue de regarder la moquette. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir. De ce que je pourrais ressentir en voyant son univers.

« Hey… » m'appelle-t-il doucement « regarde-moi. »

Je me gratte la gorge et lève doucement les yeux.

Il est là, tout près de moi.

Bon dieu j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus !

Il me fait un petit sourire. Et en un instant tous les derniers mots méchants qu'il m'a dit s'envolent de mon esprit.

Je ne vois que son sourire, et cette bouche si délectable.

Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un.

Sa main s'approche de mon visage et caresse tendrement ma joue.

J'ai envie de ronronner. Je sais que c'est con, mais c'est comme ça.

Je penche la tête et m'appuie contre sa paume.

Je sais ce qu'il veut faire.

Je le lis dans ses yeux.

Sans détacher son regard du mien, je le vois s'avancer vers moi.

Je ferme les paupières.

Très fort.

Pour ne pas qu'il voit ce que je ressens.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes, légères, puis repartent.

Je gémis. J'en veux plus. J'en ai trop besoin.

Sa bouche se pose sur mes lèvres, plus entreprenante.

Il me mord doucement, je m'accroche à lui.

Je me noie.

Je me noie dans cette chaleur, dans cette tendresse. Dans ce baiser.

Je m'agrippe à lui, comme un naufragé, comme s'il était ma drogue.

Mais lui, il ne me touche pas. Il ne me prend pas dans ses bras.

Alors je le lâche. Alors je m'éloigne de lui.

Je me lève. J'ai froid.

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse.

J'ai envie de partir.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » soupire-t-il.

Je souris tristement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. »

Je l'entends se lever et s'approcher de moi.

« Moi non plus je ne le sais pas. Je fais juste ce que j'ai envie. » chuchote-t-il.

Son souffle frôle mon oreille. Je frissonne.

« Et là j'ai envie de te toucher. De t'embrasser… »

Je sens ses mains courir sur mes hanches, s'attarder sur mon torse.

Inconsciemment je me cambre.

Dieu que j'ai envie de lui…

« Arrête ça. »

Ma voix est rauque. Ma voix est pleine de désir.

Je n'arrive pas à les cacher, ces putains d'émotions.

Et lui qui ne s'arrête pas…

Sa bouche se perd dans mon cou, il me mordille, me provoque.

Je le rejette et m'éloigne de son emprise.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter je crois. »

« Mais bordel, Maxwell, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je sais très bien que tu veux la même chose que moi. »

Je me tourne vers lui. Il est en colère.

Très en colère.

« Mon problème ? C'est simple. Tout d'abord, tu es le mec de ma meilleure amie. Et tu n'es pas censé m'embrasser et me toucher comme tu le fais. En plus, selon tes dires, tu n'es pas 'pédé', alors y'a comme un truc qui merde, si tu veux mon avis. Soit tu es gay, et dans ce cas là on discute du second problème. Soit tu es hétéro, et je me casse d'ici. C'est à toi de voir. Moi je sais très bien où j'en suis. »

« Et tu en es où ? » me demande-t-il agressivement.

Je ris.

« Ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà. Je suis homo. Tu le sais pertinemment. Alors ne me pose pas la question. »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, durant lequel il ne dit rien. Il ne me regarde même plus.

« Et toi ? Tu es hétéro, ou bien tu te cherches ? »

Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas pédé. »

« Ça j'avais compris. » Je commence à perdre patience. « Certes tu n'es pas homo. Mais t'es peut-être pas tout à fait hétéro. Moitié-moitié. Bi quoi. »

Il lève brusquement la tête. Son regard se plante dans le mien.

Violent.

Méchant.

« Je ne suis pas pédé. J'aime pas les mecs. »

Mais putain, que quelqu'un le secoue ! Il est vraiment con !

J'ai envie de le frapper, tellement fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il me hurle d'arrêter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ai mal autant que moi je souffre à cause de lui.

« ' Je ne suis pas pédé', t'as que ça à la bouche ! Et moi je suis quoi, une fille ? Une poupée gonflable ? Quand tu m'embrasses et que tu fermes les yeux, tu imagines que je suis Lya, ou une autre nana dans le style ? Mais merde regarde la réalité en face ! Tu m'as embrassé sans que je te force, et je suis un mec. Un MEC ! »

Je sais que j'ai crié trop fort, que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de cœur dans ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il réagisse. J'ai besoin qu'il fasse un choix.

J'ai besoin de savoir, sinon je vais me perdre tellement loin que je ne pourrais plus trouver la sortie.

Je le regarde tristement. Il reste là, planté au milieu de sa chambre. Les yeux ailleurs, mais loin de moi.

Et là, tout d'un coup, je me sens las.

Je suis crevé. J'en peux plus.

J'attrape mes affaires.

C'est fini. Alors que ça n'a même pas commencé.

Je me dirige vers la porte, pose la main sur la poignée.

Il ne me retient pas.

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter là. Tu es trop con, et je ne supporte plus tout ça. Je ne veux plus te voir. Rends Lya heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Je l'entends murmurer. Mais je ne comprends rien. Il n'y a plus rien à comprendre. Plus rien à faire. Juste partir loin d'ici. Et oublier. C'est tout.

« Au revoir, Heero. »

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça, et la dernière. Car dorénavant je ne veux plus l'appeler. Je ne veux plus penser à lui.

« Attends ! »

Son cri résonne dans la pièce lourde de ce silence qu'il a lui même imposé.

Il est désespéré. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser avoir encore une fois. Il faut que je résiste. Ou je sombrerai, et il ne sera pas là pour me rattraper.

« Non, j'en ai marre d'attendre. C'est fini. »

« Non ! Je… tu as sûrement raison… Enfin… Peut-être que je n'aime pas que les filles… Mais c'est pas sûr, hein ! J'en sais rien moi. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être un truc passager. »

Je soupire.

« Arrête ça. C'est oui ou non. Ce n'est pas passager. Ce n'est pas une maladie. C'est un fait. Et tant que tu ne sauras pas, je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait le point sur toi même, et sur tout le reste, je ne veux pas te voir. Et si  
jamais tu y arrives… Tu as mon numéro. »

Cette fois-ci j'ouvre la porte.

« Je te promets que je vais y penser… » murmure-t-il.

Et je ferme la porte.

Il me manque déjà.

Pourtant, même si les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, même si j'ai mal à en crever, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

C'est mieux pour lui, c'est mieux pour Lya.

C'est mieux pour moi.

Parce qu'il ne voudra jamais accepter son attirance pour les mecs. Je le sais. Je le sens dans sa façon de me dire qu'il n'est pas 'pédé'.

Alors j'ai mis fin à tout ça.

Et je ne le reverrai pas. Je ne goûterai plus ses lèvres. Je ne me perdrai plus dans sa chaleur…

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, non ?

….

Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

* * *

Nous sommes étendus dans l'herbes, Margaux et moi.

C'est l'un des premiers jours de soleil depuis très longtemps. Et cela nous rend vraiment paresseux !

Ma main se perd dans les cheveux de Margaux. Je l'entends soupirer de contentement.

Je suis bien ici. Ça me rappelle mes moments passés avec Lya.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

C'est différent.

Et j'aime ça.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Margaux sursaute et se relève d'un bond.

« Je commençais à m'endormir. » dit-elle d'un air confus.

Je ris doucement en cherchant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Elle est adorable.

« Allo ? »

Le silence me répond.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. »

Encore lui. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je crois que j'ai été clair, pourtant. »

« Ne commence pas à crier, Maxwell. »

Je respire profondément.

Je sens la tristesse me piquer les yeux.

C'est comme ça dès que je le vois, l'entends ou pense à lui. Surtout depuis deux semaines…

« Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquille. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. Alors arrête de me saouler. »

« J'ai besoin de te voir. »

Je frissonne.

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de te voir, moi aussi.

« C'est une blague ! » je réponds avec colère « Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ! Tu te contentes d'esquiver les problèmes, et tu voudrais que je les résolve ? Tu voudrais que j'accours dès que tu me le demandes et que je galère après alors que toi tu n'as que les bons côtés des choses ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors vis  
ta vie de ton côté, et laisse moi vivre la mienne sans venir m'emmerder. J'ai été assez clair, cette fois-ci ? »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui, tu as été clair. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas fini entre nous. Je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner. »

« Et bien tu devrais. Parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Jamais. »

Je raccroche. Mes yeux restent fixés sur mon portable.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je sens les bras de Margaux m'entourer.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Une larme glisse sur ma joue.

Ses mains caressent délicatement mon dos.

Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

D'être là alors qu'elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je suis triste comme cela.

Heureusement que je l'ai avec moi. Sinon je craquerais.

« Merci » je chuchote au creux de son oreille.

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis. »

Je souris contre son cou.

Mais à l'intérieur, je suis si triste.

Je veux que son visage disparaisse de mon esprit.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il reste là et moi j'ai mal.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'y arrive pas…

* * *

« J'aime bien ce CD, il est super reposant. » 

« C'est vrai » je murmure, les yeux clos.

J'ouvre un œil.

Margaux est allongée sur mon lit, ses jambes battent l'air en cadence. Elle feuillette mon album photos avec une grande attention, ses lèvres s'ourlent de temps en temps d'un sourire.

« Il y a beaucoup de photos de Lya et toi. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis toujours. »

« Mais… Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ? »

Je perçois dans sa voix de l'incompréhension et… et de la jalousie ?

« C'est comme ça, les temps changent. Et nous aussi? Peut-être que nous étions trop liés en réalité. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Et maintenant que j'ai digéré, j'aurait du mal à ce qu'elle reprenne dans ma vie la place qu'elle avait avant. »

« Je comprends. Mais c'est dommage. »

Elle tourne la page, repart dans sa contemplation. Et moi dans la mienne.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir une amitié aussi forte avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lya. Et pourtant c'est le cas. Margaux tient une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie. Et j'en suis heureux.

Oui, vraiment heureux.

C'est une fille géniale. Douce, drôle, intelligente.

Et je pense que dans quelques temps je pourrai lui confier mon secret.

Sur ma sexualité.

Mais pour l'instant c'est trop tôt.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis gay comme ça, sans avoir préparé le terrain.

« Tu sais Duo, je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit ami. »

Je me redresse et lui adresse un doux sourire.

« Moi aussi. Sincèrement. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et soupire.

Son joli visage prend un air grave.

« Duo je… »

Trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompent.

« Je reviens. Mais après tu continues, hein ? »

Je me lève et va ouvrir la porte.

Guillaume est là. Et il a l'air passablement énervé.

Il faut dire que je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels ni de ses textos depuis quinze jours.

Je laisse la porte entrouverte. Je ne veux pas que Margaux le voit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je lui demande un peu agressivement.

« Te parler. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, là. Je ne suis pas seul. »

Son visage se défait.

« T'es avec qui ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » je rétorque froidement.

« Bien-sûr que si ! »

« Bien-sûr que non. »

Je baisse la voix.

« Quand on a commencé notre relation, on a bien dit que ça n'avait rien d'exclusif. Qu'on faisait ce que l'on voulait chacun de contre côté. Alors, je fais ce que je veux, et tu n'as rien à dire. »

Je suis méchant. Et je m'en veux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Il pousse la porte et déboule dans la chambre, sans que je ne puisse le rattraper.

Margaux le regarde, surprise.

Guillaume la dévisage, dégoûté et rageur.

« Alors c'est avec elle que… »

Sa voix tremble de colère.

« Guillaume tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Mais tu es tout le temps avec elle, jamais avec… »

« Tais-toi je t'ai dit ! »

Il me fait face. Je lis une profonde peine dans ses yeux.

« Heero m'a tout dit. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure dans ma chambre. Il m'a tout raconté. J'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment. Tu me déçois. Sincèrement. »

Il baisse les yeux. Je sais qu'il se retient de ne pas pleurer.

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De le supplier de ne pardonner. D'effacer cette tristesse dans son regard. Toute cette tendresse que j'éprouve pour lui remonte jusqu'à mes yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » je lui dis simplement.

« Ça ne suffit pas. »

Et il s'en va.

La porte se referme. Je reste là, au milieu de ma chambre, prostré.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal.

Cette déception dans la vois de Guillaume. Ou la traîtrise de Heero.

Je le hais tellement, de me pourrir la vie à ce point.

« Duo. »

La vois de Margaux me fait revenir à la réalité.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si si, je vais juste m'asseoir un peu. »

Je prends place à côté de d'elle, elle pose une main délicate sur mon épaule.

« C'était qui ? »

« Hum, c'est assez compliqué… »

Elle garde le silence. Moi aussi.

Je la sens bouger près de moi. La chaleur de sa main me quitte.

« Duo ? »

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est assise, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Elle à l'air si triste…

« Oui ? »

Elle ne me regarde pas.

« Est-ce que tu as une copine ? »

Quoi ! Mais de quoi elle parle !

« Euh… Pourquoi ? »

« Alors tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je… »

Elle se tait, se gratte la gorge.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

**¤-¤** **_A suivre _¤-¤**

(Le mardi 6 juin 2006)

* * *

**Critiques ? Suggestions ?**

**C'est le moment de faire marcher votre index, un petit clic sur la case 'go' bleu à gauche, et hop ! Le tour est joué ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**A bientôt**

**Daiya**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre**** : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 7**

**Origine**** : GW**

**Disclamer**** : Je ne les ai pas, mais je ne renonce pas ! En attendant… je ne fais que les utiliser (il faut bien se contenter de quelque chose…). Mais mes VIP sont à moi ! (C'est à dire Margaux et Guillaume)**

**Genre**** : UA, POV Duo, yaoi, hétéro **

**Couple**** : Pour le moment 02+L+02, 01xLx01, 02x01x02 (mais…), 02+01?02 **

**Note**** : Cette fic est un ****cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

Voilà un **nouveau chapitre**. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire (comme d'hab lol)

* * *

Je me perds dans mes **RARs, **donc je vais changer de technique. Mais là, je me contente juste de vous remerciez **grandement** pour vos commentaires (promis, ce sera de vrais RARs la prochaine fois !)

**Merci à :_Natanaelle_, _Choupette_, _Magical Girl Kiki, Sailor Sayuri, Iria-chan, Tahitian Shaman, Didilove37, Hlo, Kasufu, Kyu ,Shahrukhette, littledidi11, Karotte, e-manga, Ptit bou, Aki no Sabaku._**

* * *

Un **grand merci** à ma **bêta Magical Girl Kiki**, pour ses conseils, ses corrections, et ses questions pertinentes lol.

* * *

Un **énorme merci **aussi à ma **Shahrukette** qui a joué les VIP pour ce chapitre en l'ayant avant tout le monde.

* * *

Un **merci** et** bisous** tout particulier à ma **sœurette** pour ses conseils concernant la suite de cette fic

* * *

Voilà ! Place à la fic !

**Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un violent coup dans l'estomac.

Et merde !

Je l'entends soupirer et se lever.

Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose, mais c'est comme si les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge.

Je la vois prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte. Sans me jeter le moindre regard.

« Margaux, attends ! »

Elle se retourne doucement. Une profonde tristesse peint ses traits fins.

« Si c'est pour me dire des choses qui ne vont pas me faire plaisir, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Et elle s'en va.

J'ai l'impression de vivre la même scène qu'avec Heero, mais à l'envers.

Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je sais combien elle souffre.

Je l'imagine pleurer en rejoignant sa chambre.

Il faut que je lui parle.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton.

Un coton confortable et accueillant, de ceux que vous n'avez pas envie de quitter.

L'apaisement et la quiétude sont les maîtres mots de cet état dans lequel je me trouve.

Un bruit désagréable effleure alors mon oreille. Jusqu'à devenir assourdissant.

J'oblige mon cerveau à se reconnecter, mes paupières finissent par papillonner et s'ouvrir lentement.

Mon regard se pose machinalement sur mon réveil : 23h32.

Je soupire.

Cela fait plus de six mois que je suis ici, et je n'ai eu l'honneur de voir les surveillants s'occupant de l'appel que trois uniques fois.

Et là, alors que je suis particulièrement crevé (quatre heure de version latine cet après midi), ils se décident à me réveiller, une bonne demi-heure après l'heure normal de passage…

Vu à quel point la personne s'acharne sur la pauvre porte, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle pète le battant. En plus, je suis seul. Mon coloc n'est pas là… D'habitude c'est lui qui va ouvrir (vu que tout les gens qui viennent ici, principalement des pétasses jupe-courtisées, sont pour lui… Mais non, je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas d'amis !)

Je me lève difficilement et me traîne jusqu'à la porte. Je suis en caleçon, mais je m'en fiche, je n'aurai pas à ouvrir la porte en grand de toute façon.

Je tourne le verrou et entrebâille la porte. La lumière du couloir m'éblouit. Je grimace et ferme les yeux.

Qui que se soit, j'aurai sa peau. Foi de moi !

« Oui je suis là. Mais Chris non. Et je ne sais pas s'il a fait un mot. Bonne nuit. »

Je tire la poignée vers moi, les yeux toujours clos (je ne vais pas me brûler la rétine pour un connard qui se fout du sommeil des autres !).

Mais la porte ne vient pas. Elle reste à moitié ouverte.

Putain ! Elle aussi a décidé de me plomber ma nuit ?

J'ouvre alors les yeux. Peut-être que je verrai ce qui bloque.

Ce que je vois, c'est que le pion est toujours là. Je sais pas ce qu'il fiche, je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Alors qu'il se casse ! J'ai autre chose à foutre moi !

Je redresse la tête et…

Ma main retombe le long de mon corps. L'autre se place devant ma bouche, m'empêchant ainsi de crier.

Je ne bouge plus. Je crois même que je ne respire plus.

Je me contente de le regarder. Mon cœur bat à mes tempes.

« Je peux entrer ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je sens la colère me serrer la gorge jusqu'à humidifier mes yeux.

« Dégage. » je siffle simplement.

Il fait un pas en avant, je recule.

« S'il te plait. »

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai trop peur. J'ai trop mal.

Il sent mon désarroi. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il le sent. Alors il s'approche encore, et encore.

Et moi je recule. Encore et encore.

Vient un moment où je ne peux plus reculer. Pris entre le lit et son corps.

Vient un moment où lui n'a plus besoin d'avancer. Il est dans ma chambre depuis trois pas déjà.

Sans me quitter du regard, il ferme la porte, tourne le verrou, et croise ses bras sur son torse.

Moi je résiste à l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre, m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, me cacher sous ma couette ou même m'asseoir.

Ce que je fais pourtant, c'est un pas en avant et je le regarde dans les yeux. Avec rage et ressentiment.

Ma main fourmille. Tous ces sentiments au fond de mon être me hurlent de lui faire du mal.

J'en ai besoin. De sentir qu'il souffre lui aussi.

Alors je le gifle. Il n'esquisse même pas un geste. Il avait anticipé mon action, mais il m'a laissé faire.

Sa joue se colore davantage en même temps que passent les secondes. Mais il reste immobile.

Si bien que mon autre main copie sa jumelle. Encore et encore. Et pendant que je le frappe, il reste de marbre. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas. Comme si mes coups n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Et pourtant ses yeux brillent. Ses yeux hurlent. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je dois me contenir. Pas devant lui. Pas maintenant.

Lorsque je m'arrête, je suis à bout de souffle. Je reprends doucement ma respiration, mes yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens.

« Tu as fini ? »

Sa voix est glaciale.

Je frissonne.

« Ta gueule. » je murmure.

Mes mains me brûlent maintenant.

Je ricane doucement. Même en lui faisant du mal, je souffre.

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me redresse et l'attrape par le col. Je le plaque contre le mur.

« Comment oses-tu venir ici ? »

Mon corps tremble de rage, comme si des petites ondes d'électrochocs me parcouraient.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas. » me répond-il simplement.

Je le presse davantage contre le mur, me rapprochant par la même occasion.

« Et ça te donnait le droit de raconter des conneries à Guillaume ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu n'es rien de plus pour moi qu'un connard profiteur. »

Bordel de merde, j'ai mal. A en crevé.

Je suis définitivement condamné. A ce qu'il soit pour moi comme une drogue inaccessible, de celle que vous rêvez de consommer de nouveau mais que vous ne pouvez vous procurer, par manque de courage ou de fric. Et vous ne gardez en mémoire que cette seule et unique fois où vous avez connu ses effets, et c'est bien pire que si vous ne l'aviez pas goûtée du tout.

Moi c'est pareil. Son baiser m'obsède endormi et éveillé, et le manque qui s'en suit est intenable. Mais rien, même les coups, ne peuvent le remplacer. Juste la folie, et la chute vers le néant.

Je sens son souffle sur le coin droit de mes lèvres. Son visage est beaucoup trop proche de moi.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je été parler à Guillaume ? Parce que cette tapette ne te mérite pas, et que je devais l'écarter de mon chemin. »

« Ne me mérite pas ! Mais qui es-tu pour juger qui me mérite ou non ? Ce dont je suis sûre, en tout cas, c'est que toi, tu ne me mérites pas. C'est certain. »

Ses yeux se troublent imperceptiblement, ses lèvres se plissent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais même pas. »

Je commence à percevoir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je ne dois pas y penser, sinon je serai perdu…

« Oh mais je sais des choses sur toi. Que tu es un connard, que tu te sers des gens pour ton plaisir personnel, que tu aimes que les autres souffrent par ta faute. Le reste, je l'ignore. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en connaître davantage. »

Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde, mais ses lèvres restent closent.

Alors j'attends. Une réaction, un mot, un geste. J'attends qu'il s'en aille. Et cette fois-ci pour toujours.

Mais je sens alors sa main. Elle se pose sur ma nuque.

Son visage se rapproche du mien.

Je ne veux pas !

Et pourtant, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Tout doucement.

Mais je me défends. Je me débats. Je hurle contre ses lèvres.

Mais il ne me lâche pas. Il me prend dans ses bras, sa bouche est plus pressante.

Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mon visage.

Je ne veux pas ça !

Je ne veux pas de sa chaleur, de ses baisers, de son étreinte.

Toutes ces choses sonnent faux.

Cet amour illusoire me fait mal, parce que j'en ai tellement envie… Mais pas comme ça !

Alors mes larmes se transforment en sanglots, mes gestes deviennent désordonnés.

Je me laisse faire. Pour qu'il parte plus vite.

Sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche à mes lèvres. Je lui obéis. Et mes larmes redoublent.

Mais à peine entrée que sa langue ressort.

Que ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

Son regard se perd dans le mien. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir.

Un de ses doigts effleure ma joue avec une tendresse étonnante.

« Ne pleure pas. » me murmure-t-il « Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. »

Il me sert contre lui, tout doucement. Son souffle caresse mon cou. Il tremble tout contre moi.

« Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Si tu ne veux pas que j'ai mal à en pleurer, laisse-moi tranquille. Oublie mon existence. »

Il soupire.

Je ferme un peu les yeux. Malgré tout, je suis si bien dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu es partout, dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées, dans la moindre de mes actions. Laisse-nous une chance. Juste une. De nous connaître. De me prouver que tu as raison quand tu me dis que… » sa voix se transforme en murmure « que je ne suis peut-être pas entièrement hétéro. »

Je ne respire plus. Ces mots volent délicieusement dans mon esprit. J'ai envie d'y croire. Tellement envie.

« Je veux bien nous laisser une chance. »

Je le sens se détendre contre moi.

« Mais à une condition. Que tu quittes Lya, qu'on lui explique tout. Sans lui faire de mal. »

Il reste immobile. Je ne perçois plus son souffle sur mon cou. Juste cette tension qui revient en lui.

« Je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. »

Je le repousse et détourne la tête. Les larmes reviennent. Je m'étonne d'en avoir encore.

« Alors on en reste là. Je ne veux pas d'une relation cachée. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »

« Tu sais, je tiens énormément à Lya. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et je ne peux pas non plus m'afficher avec un mec aussi rapidement. »

« Et moi, dans tout ça ? Si tu n'es pas capable de quitter Lya, c'est que tu ne veux pas vraiment d'un 'nous'. »

Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer encore une fois.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je te promets. Mais ne m'oublie pas. »

Il m'enserre la taille et me retourne.

« S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas. » me chuchote-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres avec douceur.

Et là je réponds. Avec passion, avec détresse. Je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Avec tout mon amour…

Puis il se détache de moi. Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts.

Ses lèvres s'ourlent d'un sourire tendre.

Je l'aime.

« Bonne nuit, Duo. »

Après un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, il s'en va.

Il m'a appelé Duo. Pour la première fois.

J'ai envie d'y croire. Parce que ses yeux brillaient de sincérité. Parce ses baisers respiraient l'authenticité.

Et parce que je l'aime.

Je crois en lui.

J'espère que j'ai raison…

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure, j'étouffe un bâillement.

Depuis la visite de Heero dans ma chambre il y a trois jours, je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je ne l'ai même pas aperçu.

Je contrôle mon portable toutes les dix minutes, dans l'espoir de voir un message reçu.

Mais rien.

Je sais que je dois attendre. Qu'il faut que je me montre patient. Mais c'est dur.

L'heure se termine enfin. La classe se remet en mouvement, presque amorphe, endormie par les cours de notre prof de philo. Ça se comprend.

Moi, pendant son cours, je fais des sudokus. Je suis devenu un vrai boss.

Je vois Margaux quitter la salle. Je me lance à sa poursuite.

Je dois lui parler, lui dire la vérité. À elle au moins. Elle comprendra.

Je l'espère du fond du cœur.

J'arrive à la rejoindre près de l'entrée du réfectoire, derrière le lycée.

Déjà plusieurs classes s'y précipitent, comme une bande d'affamés.

Et pourtant tout le monde sait combien la bouffe de la cantine est dégueulasse.

« Margaux ! »

Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle accélère même le pas.

En quelques enjambées, je l'ai rejointe.

Je l'attrape par le bras.

« Je dois te parler. »

Elle me lance un regard noir. J'ai le cœur qui se serre.

« Et moi je ne veux pas t'écouter. »

Elle se dégage de mon emprise.

Je dois le lui dire. Il le faut.

« Je suis gay, Margaux ! »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir hurlé.

Autour de moi les conversations s'arrêtent brusquement. Tout le monde me regarde. Mais je m'en fiche. Seule Margaux, qui me fixe d'un air perdu, compte.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Elle ne me fuit pas.

« C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas être avec toi comme tu le veux. Et pourtant je t'aime. Sincèrement. Mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes. »

Ses yeux s'embrument. Elle garde le silence. Elle m'écoute.

« Si tout avait été autrement, j'aurais été dingue de toi. »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Mon cœur se remet à battre.

« D'ailleurs je suis dingue de toi. Et tu me manques terriblement. J'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi je suis perdu. »

Elle fait un pas vers moi puis me prend dans ses bras.

Je la serre contre mon cœur, ma main se perd dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais que tu as mal, et que tu m'en veux. Mais pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je t'aime, Duo. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Des applaudissements se font entendre. Pas des acclamations de félicitation, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais plutôt des applaudissements ironiques. Méchants.

Je me redresse.

Je vois d'abord Lya. Elle pleure. Ce n'est pas un regard de dégoût qu'elle me jette. Mais de trahison. Ses yeux croisent les miens, puis elle détourne la tête.

Elle me déteste.

Heero se met devant elle. C'est lui qui applaudit. Son regard me transperce. Froid, inexpressif.

J'ai peur.

« Comme c'est émouvant ! » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique. « Un pédé et une pauvre cruche qui est tombée dans le panneau du mec soi-disant parfait. Ça ferait un très bon scénario de film à l'eau de rose. Bravo pour ce petit… divertissement. »

Autour de moi, le monde cesse d'exister.

Je n'entends que ces mots, qui se mêlent aux paroles pleines de promesses qu'il m'a dites l'autre soir.

Je ne vois que ces yeux, haineux et méchants.

Je ne saisis que sa trahison, qui me broie le cœur.

J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de hurler.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal.

Je sais que Margaux m'a pris la main. Qu'elle m'emmène loin de lui.

Mais je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à mon amour brisé, à cet espoir en miettes.

À ma douleur.

_À suivre…_

**(Le samedi 8 juillet 2006 à 23h31)**

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît !**

**Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez vous bien ;)**

**Gros bisous**

**Daiya**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 8**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Margaux.**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi, AVERTISSEMENT dans ce chapitre, âme sensible s'abstenir.**

**Couple : 01xLx01, 02xGx02, 02x01x02**

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense qu'il risque de vous surprendre un peu…**

* * *

**Pour les RARs, je n'en ai envoyé que pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur FFnet. Je suis désolée pour ce favoritisme pas voulu, mais en fait je ne suis pas chez moi et je fais mes RARs dans un certains ordre : je commence par les inscrits de FFnet et je finis par les autres. Et je n'ai plus le temps de rester sur le net… Je promtes à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu de RARs pour ce chapitre qu'ils en auront deux la prochaine fois !**

**Merci et gros bisous à : _Choupette, Didilove37, Sailor Sayuri,_** **_Chinigamie_, ****_Seddy, Ptit bou , Ambre-Valentine, Tenshi_**, **_Lun, Calamithy,_** **_Tahitian Shaman, Erica, Natanaelle ,Xiao-Mai,_****_ Iria-chan, Sam Redwolf, Kasufu, Lylo, littledidi11, Shahrukhette, Nyo, Lynshan._**

* * *

**Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta. Ce chapitre est pour toi, car je sais que tu l'as aimé :) Merci pour tout. Je répondrai à tes questions dès que je serai rentrée, promis ! Gros bisous et bon moi d'août**

* * *

****

**Maintenant, place à la lecture **

* * *

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 8**

La douleur fait perdre la tête.

C'est bien connu.

Se prendre une cuite, fumer un joint, fracasser quelques objets sans valeur, hurler sur une chanson pleine de rage.

Bref. La souffrance est un mal qui nécessite un analgésique immédiat et violent, aussi violent que l'intensité du mal lui même.

Sur le coup, lorsque Margaux m'a enfin laissé seul, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai ressentis l'envie d'utiliser mon rasoir à des fins plus utiles que le rasage de mes trois malheureux poils sur le bout de mon menton chaque matin.

Mais l'idée du sang coulant à flots hors de mes poignets m'a trop dégoûté pour vraiment mettre mon plan à exécution.

La douleur dans ma poitrine était lancinante, comme elle l'est encore maintenant.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte de combien je l'aimais, et à quel point cet amour était destructeur.

J'ai besoin de lui, bordel ! Besoin de lui à en crever.

C'est pour cette raison, celle de ce besoin vital que j'ai de lui, que j'ai choisi cet anesthésiant là.

A vrai dire, je n'ai absolument pas réfléchi. Et même si maintenant je commence à me rendre compte de la portée de mes actes, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

C'est ça, ou la mort.

Vous ne me comprenez pas ? Vous me prenez pour un mec instable et excessif ? Alors vous n'avez pas connu le véritable amour.

Celui qui fait mal, plus de mal que de bien, celui qui détruit, qui enflamme, qui creuse le cœur comme un acide puissant, qui vous laisse assommé et étourdi face à tant de passion violente à vous brûler les veines.

Qui vous montre à quel point on peut être dépendant d'une autre personne que soi-même. Qui vous prouve que la vie n'a en réalité aucun attrait si ce n'est l'assouvissement de cette passion, le partage de cet amour.

Prenez-moi pour un fou, si le cœur vous en dit. Je m'en fiche complètement.

Je suis là, devant la porte de sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends.

Peut-être le grain de folie qu'il me faut pour pouvoir entreprendre ce que je veux faire.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Que cela va davantage me détruire.

Mais le je jeux a été trop loin.

Je sens encore, comme une caresse onirique, la douceur de ses promesses, la chaleur de ses bras autour de mon corps.

Et ces souvenirs me rendent fou.

Ils se mêlent, poisons mortels de malveillance, qu'il m'a jeté ce midi même à la figure, pathétique punition face à une jalousie injustifiée et puérile.

Putain, comme je lui en veux !

Mon poignet se lève et mon poing rencontre le bois froid de la porte.

Trois coups résonnent.

J'attends patiemment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine à tout casser, le cliquetis du verrou suivit du bruit significatif de la poignée se font entendre.

La porte s'ouvre en grand.

Il est là, devant moi. Beau à en gémir.

Sur son visage passent l'étonnement, puis la froideur habituelle, néanmoins teintée d'une certaine appréhension.

Aurait-il peur de moi ?

Cette idée est plus que jouissive.

« Maxwell »

Un sourire glacé étire mes lèvres, tandis que mon cœur saute face à l'évocation de mon de famille. Tout se résume la dedans.

Le tourbillon brûlant est là, ravageant le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste.

D'une main sûre, je le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Face à mon regard, il recule.

Et sa peur fait envoler les derniers restes de bonne conduite qui demeuraient en moi.

Ses yeux vacillent.

« Pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis… »

« Ta gueule. » je siffle en me rapprochant de lui, tel un fauve sur sa proie « Si c'est pour t'excuser, ferme-la. Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses bidons. Je n'y crois plus, à ta pseudo sincérité de merde. T'es qu'un connard. Et je te hais, je te hais de me faire mal à ce point. »

Je m'arrête, à bout de souffle.

Son visage à lui a perdu ses couleurs naturelles.

En une grande enjambée, je suis face à lui, mon corps frôlant délicieusement le sien.

J'attrape son menton entre mes doigts brûlants et rapproche son visage de moi.

Puis, tout contre sa bouche, je murmure :

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre quelques chose qui ne viendra jamais. Alors je vais te faire mien là, tout de suite. Parce que j'ai envie de toi à en crever. Et si tu ne te débats pas, tu n'auras pas trop mal. »

Sa mâchoire tremble sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

J'en profite pour plaquer avec force ma bouche contre ses lèvres.

Il ne cherche pas à résister, et laisse ma langue communier avec la sienne.

Je le pousse sans ménagement sur le lit et m'assoie sur ses cuisses.

Je lis la panique dans ses prunelles nuit, dans son corps tendu, dans le pli de sa bouche.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Heero. » ma voix est un chuchotement rauque et chaud « Je sais que je te dégoûte. »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais je ne le laisse pas parler.

« Mais j'ai besoin de t'aimer comme ça, juste une fois. Après je te laisserai tranquille, tu n'entendras plus jamais parlé de moi. La tapette ne fera plus partie de ta vie. »

Mon souffle se perd dans un sanglot tandis que je frôle ses lèvres purpurines.

« Alors je t'en prie laisse moi t'aimer juste une fois. »

Je l'embrasse avec un désespoir que je ne me connaissais pas, et quelque chose se brise en moi.

Je résiste à l'envie de pleurer en lui faisant l'amour.

Mes mains caressent son visage aux joues pleines et soyeuses, voguent sur son cou gracile.

Mais lui ne bouge pas. Ses bras sont étroitement collés contre son torse, ses poings ses serrent avec nervosité.

Je sens alors la grande différence qu'il existe entre lui et moi, et cette différence s'appelle l'amour.

Moi je l'aime, je pourrais perdre la vie pour la sienne.

Mais pour lui, je ne suis qu'une attirance curieuse, une possible aventure frivole mais sans lendemain, au goût léger de péché.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Cette constatation me fait mal, et le désespoir se change en colère.

Je mords ses lèvres rageusement, et je l'entends gémir.

De douleur.

Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, ses prunelles me transpercent d'un reproche sans nom.

L'espace d'un instant je ressens la brusque envie de partir, de fuir cette monstrueuse connerie que je m'apprête à faire.

Mais son odeur brusque alors mon odorat, et mes sens exacerbés s'enflamment.

D'un geste sûr et précis, je déboutonne son pantalon et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes nerveuses.

Lui, comme un enfant obéissant sur lequel plane une punition de dessert, lève consciencieusement les reins.

J'aimerai le gifler pour son manque de réaction qui rend ce que je fais comme un viol pur et simple. Mais je me contente de lui retirer son boxer avec douceur.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'il est excité.

Son membre se dresse fièrement devant moi, insensible à la gêne de son possesseur.

D'un doigt léger, j'effleure la longueur de sa virilité pour échouer sur son sommet rougi.

Je le sens tressaillir sous moi.

Relevant la tête, je le surprends les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte en une exclamation muette.

Il respire l'abandon, un abandon extatique, et j'ai envie de pleurer devant sa beauté.

Mon mouvement sur son intimité reprend, mes autres doigts venant rejoindre le premier aventureux.

Ses tressaillements deviennent frémissements, puis soubresauts.

Je sais qu'il se retient de gémir sous mes caresses, ses mains sont crispées sur les draps.

Je me délecte de cette vue, de son corps alangui par le plaisir que je lui prodigue.

Alors que j'exerce habilement une légère pression sur son extrémité, un petit cri franchit ses lèvres humides.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Sans cesser mes bénéfiques câlineries, je glisse ma main libre sur son bassin.

La tâche s'avère difficile. Je me penche alors vers lui et murmure suavement à ses oreille de poser ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je vois ses yeux, embrumés par le désir, papillonner délicatement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Puis je me redresse.

Il plie ses jambes et le creux de ses genoux viennent se nicher dans la chaleur de mon cou.

Tendrement, j'embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il soupire.

Je sors de ma poche un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

J'abandonne provisoirement sa virilité pour déposer une noisette de gel sur mes doigts vibrants.

Tout en reprenant mes caresses, je glisse en douceur un doigt dans son intimité.

Il sursaute et se crispe.

Dans ses yeux, je lis de la souffrance, et de la peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » je chuchote « je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Jamais. »

Je le laisse alors s'habituer à ma présence en effectuant une série de vas et viens avec mon index.

Peu à peu, je sens son anneau de chair se détendre.

Mon majeur rejoint l'autre doigt à l'intérieur de lui, et Heero commence alors à gémir faiblement.

Mes doigts quittent rapidement son intimité, et je me place en face de lui.

Je me déshabille avec ardeur et glisse le préservatif le long de ma virilité dressée.

Me penchant en avant, ma main va caresser sa joue. Il appuie sa tête contre ma paume.

J'attrape sa main et noue ses doigts aux miens.

Puis, doucement, par peur de le blesser, j'entre en lui. Juste un peu.

Il crie légèrement, je presse davantage sa main.

Ma respiration se bloque, mes pensées se bloquent.

Je ne suis plus que chair, désir et amour.

Je pose mon regard vacillant sur son visage.

Ses yeux brumeux de plaisir happent les miens, ses lèvres se serrent.

« Tu as mal ? »

Parler me fait souffris, j'ai la gorge en feu.

« Un peu. » gémit-il dans un murmure « Mais… mais c'est bon. »

Et soudain, alors que je ne m'y attends absolument pas, il soulève son bassin et s'empale entièrement sur mon désir tendu.

Je crie.

Une myriade d'étoiles dansent devant mes yeux.

Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien.

Je sens juste son corps sous le mien, son intimité autour de moi.

Je brûle, j'ai mal.

Mal de l'aimer autant, de sentir cette communion parfaite entre nous.

Je l'aime tellement !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, et ce geste nous fait défaillir tous les deux.

J'attrape ses hanches, et je m'enfonce en lui avec tendresse, passion et amour.

Ma main reprend sa caresse sur son membre délaissé.

Tous ces sentiments qui gravitent autour de moi me font peu à peu sombrer.

Mes mouvements deviennent plus rapides et plus forts. Heero gémit de plus en plus.

Son visage est tendu par le plaisir, sa tête balance de gauche à droite avec langueur.

Les larmes commencent à glisser sur mes joues.

Je l'aime tellement que j'aimerais mourir dans ses bras.

J'aimerais ne plus jamais quitter son corps.

Un pic de plaisir me traverse.

Je pleure, je crie.

« Je t'aime ! »

Je sens son corps se arquer face à ces mots.

Mes sanglots redoublent, mes mouvements aussi.

Je cherche son regard avec désespoir.

Sa main serre la mienne tandis qu'il me chuchote :

« Ne… ne pleure pas… »

Et moi, j'ai mal, je sens que tout va exploser.

Je crois que je vais mourir.

Mon corps se tend une dernière fois, suivi du sien.

Ça y est. Je meurs.

« Je t'aime… » mon cri se mêle à son gémissement.

Une vague de chaleur presque insupportable me parcourt. Chaque pore de mon corps hurle de plaisir.

J'essaie de crier, mais je n'ai plus de voix.

Je veux mourir maintenant.

Ces sensations exacerbées laissent soudainement place à un sentiment de plénitude.

Je suis comme vidé de l'intérieur.

Je laisse mon corps glisser tout contre le sien.

Nos souffles saccadés par l'effort s'unissent.

Ses doigts accrochent toujours les miens.

Je penche la tête sur le côté et cherche son regard.

Il est perdu, et craintif.

Ça me suffit.

Je l'embrasse durement, suçote sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur avant d'y glisser ma langue.

Je l'embrasse lentement, prenant soin de graver dans mon esprit la douce moiteur de sa bouche.

Puis je me détache de ses lèvres tentatrices, de son corps langoureux.

Je descends du lit, retire le préservatif usagé que je dépose dans la corbeille et rattache mon pantalon.

Mes mains tremblent.

Mon cœur saute.

Je lui jette un dernier regard.

Il ne dit rien.

« Maintenant je te laisse tranquille. Adieu. »

Indifférence.

Je quitte sa chambre, je quitte son corps, ses lèvres, lui.

Je le quitte et c'est comme si je quittais ma vie.

Parce qu'il devient, à partir de ce moment même, un souvenir.

Un douloureux souvenir, et rien de plus.

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

Je suis plongé dans une léthargie insolente et persistante qui me laisse hagard et perdu.

Finies bonne humeur et plaisanteries.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis mon moment d'amour avec Heero.

Et, comme je l'avais malheureusement prévu (même s'il reste toujours au fond de soi une lueur d'espoir), Heero ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle.

Oh bien sûr, je l'ai vu. Dans les couloirs, dans la cour, au CDI. On a même mangé à la même table - cinq ou six personnes nous séparaient, et je ne l'ai même pas regardé une seule fois.-

Il ne me reste que Margaux. Elle me soutient. Elle est adorable avec ses tendres câlins et ses douces paroles.

Mais je lis l'inquiétude dans son regard lorsqu'elle me demande de manger un peu, ou lorsqu'elle m'ordonne de me reposer quelques heures après les cours.

Même ma propre mère s'inquiète. Elle m'appelle tous les jours pour savoir si je vais bien, et me demande chaque week-end si je ne veux pas aller chez le médecin.

Il faut dire que je ne mange plus beaucoup. Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Vraiment. La bouffe reste coincer dans ma gorge, et elle ressort automatiquement.

Et la nuit, j'arrive pas à dormir. Je reste éveillé, les yeux ouverts, à écouter les bruits de la nuit, à regarder mon portable.

J'ai du mal à bosser. Mes notes dégringolent, mon attention en cours dégringole.

La lumière du jour est trop forte.

Bref, je crois que je ne vais pas bien. J'ai pas envie de remonter la pente. Je sais que c'est trop dur. Je n'ai pas le courage.

Alors j'attends. Je laisse passer les jours, les semaines…

Là c'est le week-end. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, l'esprit ailleurs.

Mon portable sonne. Ça doit être Margaux.

D'un geste lent du bras, j'attrape mon téléphone.

Texto.

« _Salut._

_J'ai réfléchi à ce qui c'est passé entre nous._

_Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai trouver un certain plaisir à ce que nous avons fait, mais cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que ma préférence allait aux filles._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu ce service._

_Tu comprendras donc par ces mots que je veux que l'on cesse tout rapport, que ce soit physique ou vocale._

_Je suis désolé, mais je crois que c'est mieux comme ça._

_H.Y._ »

Je crois que je regarde l'écran, sans réellement relire le message, pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Je ne pourrais pas décrire ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Je sais que je me lève et me dirige à petits pas vers la salle de bain.

Ma main tremblante attrape la boite de somnifères de ma mère. Elle en prend un tous les soirs, et elle dort comme une marmotte pendant dix heures.

J'en sors trois comprimés, puis en rajoute un quatrième.

Ça devrait suffire.

Je les fourre dans ma bouche et les avale avec un peu d'eau.

Je rejoins tranquillement mon lit, me glisse dans les couvertures.

Dehors, le soleil brille de sa superbe. Quelques rayons viennent caresser ma joue.

C'est un beau jour pour mourir.

_**A suivre…**_

(le 26 jullet 2006)

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est cruel… Mais j'espère tout de meme qu'il vous a plu !**

**Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais écrire pour la suite lol, j'ai toutes les vacances pour trouver. Mais si vous avez quelques petites idées… :D**

**Je pars en vacances pour un mois, donc je ne publierai rien Durant cette période. Mais j'espère revenir fin août avec la suite de toutes mes fics en cours lol (je sais, l'espoir fait vivre !)**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire**

**Bon mois d'aôut, buvez beaucoup d'eau et n'allez pas au soleil entre 12h et 16h !**

**Prenez toutes (et tous ?) soin de vous**

**Daiya (en mode maman :D)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 9**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Margaux et Charlotte (enfin, tout est relatif mdr)**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, yaoi**

**Couple : Euh…**

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il sera l'avant dernier. Et oui, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin lol. En plus mon année d'Hypokhâgne est terminée, donc c'est l'avenir de cette fic aussi.**

**J'espère donc qu'il va vous plaire. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que la moyenne :)**

**Je remercie : _Seikyo no tenshi, Choupette, Sailor Sayuri,_** **_Calamithy,_** **_Didilove37, Natanaelle, Nass, Marnie, Shahrukhette, Lynshan. _**

**Un énorme merci à ma bêta Kiki, qui fait tout pour que ces publications soient possibles.**

**Ce chapitre est tout simplement dédié à trois de mes Hks préférés, qui se reconnaîtrons : Ma Shahrukhette, ma Chacha et ma Pouf. Vous verrez ce qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous, hein ? Je vous aime. **

**Maintenant, place à la lecture **

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 8**

« Et tes CDs, je les mets où ? »

Margaux sort de la salle de bain en soufflant de fatigue, les cheveux emmêlés par l'effort.

« Dans le carton près de la fenêtre. Pose-les à plat. »

J'acquiesce et attrape la pile de disques.

« Ça va, Duo ? Si tu es fatigué, tu arrêtes, hein ? »

Je me redresse et lui fais face.

Comme c'est le cas depuis mon « accident », je lis dans ses yeux une inquiétude si intense qu'elle me donne des frissons.

J'ai envie de lui assurer que je vais bien, mais quoi que je dise je sais qu'elle ne me croira pas. Parce qu'elle sait voir dans mon regard.

« T'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tout va bien, je te le promets. »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste.

« C'est ce que tu me disais avant… »

C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

Je me lève et me dirige vers elle.

« Avant c'était avant. On a déjà discuté de tout ça. Et je te promets de te le dire quand j'aurai un coup de blues, ok ? »

Elle secoue doucement la tête avec tristesse tandis que je lui adresse un sourire confiant.

Son portable nous fait tout les deux sursauter.

Elle décroche.

« Oui ? D'accord. Je t'envoie Duo. À tout de suite. C'est ma mère » me dit-elle en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. « Tu pourrais aller la chercher s'il te plait ? Comme ça j'en profite pour terminer de nettoyer la salle de bain. »

« Bien-sûr. »

Tout en rejoignant l'entrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la situation actuelle.

Après ma tentative de suicide, tout à changé.

Mes parents se sont mis à me couver comme si j'avais trois ans. Je ne peux plus sortir sans avoir mon portable qui sonne toutes les heures. C'est eux qui m'ont trouvé en rentrant du boulot, ils ont cru que j'étais mort. Alors depuis…

J'ai dû quitter la prépa. Je suis resté plus d'un mois à l'hôpital, et à mon retour chez moi je ne me sentais pas la force de retrouver le stress des cours. Alors j'ai abandonné. Mes parents m'ont d'ailleurs fortement encouragé. Ils avaient peur que je retombe. Parce que, bien entendu, je ne leur ai pas donné la véritable raison de mon acte. Ils n'auraient pas compris.

La seule personne au courant, c'est Margaux. Elle ne me l'a pas demandé. Elle a attendu que je le fasse de moi même.

Alors je lui ai tout raconté : mon amour pour Heero, notre relation basée sur les faux semblants et la non réciprocité des sentiments. Ses promesses illusoires, sa peur d'engagement, son texto.

Elle m'a consolé, elle m'a conseillé. Et ça m'a fait du bien.

J'étais là, sur mon lit d'hôpital, ma main dans la sienne, en pleur. Et j'ai compris l'immense connerie de mon acte. J'ai compris que personne ne méritait qu'on se donne la mort. J'ai compris qu'il ne méritait pas l'importance que je lui donnais.

Bien entendu, je souffre.

Peut-être même plus qu'avant, parce que j'ai pris conscience de mon attachement.

Mais surtout parce que je me suis rendu compte combien son indifférence était aussi grande que mon amour pour lui.

Et tout ça a fait que je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Vous savez, tous les jours, tandis que vous êtes allongé sur un lit qui fait mal au dos et que vous passez vos journées à comater devant la télé, vous espérez chaque petite seconde de votre temps que celui que vous aimez passera la porte. Juste pour voir comment vous allez.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne me déclarer son amour.

J'ai déjà abandonné l'idée qu'il m'aime.

Mais je voulais juste voir que je ne lui étais pas aussi indifférent de ça, que j'étais autre chose qu'un mec de passage.

Et pourtant… Rien.

Ni visite, ni appel, ni… texto.

Alors bien-sûr, je me suis résigné. Mais, bordel, ça fait mal. Putain de mal.

Je rêve encore de lui toutes les nuits. Il n'y a pas une seconde de mes journées ou je ne pense pas à lui.

Mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux rien y faire.

Me voilà devant le lycée. La lumière du milieu de journée m'aveugle durant quelques instants.

La mère de Margaux se tient devant la grille. C'est une belle femme, dont la longue chevelure brune lui donne facilement dix ans de moins.

Dès qu'elle me voit, celle-ci m'adresse un grand sourire.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Margaux après mon accident, et sa mère m'a tout de suite accepté comme son propre fils. Et je crois qu'elle imagine qu'il y a quelque chose entre sa fille et moi, bien qu'on le démente à corps et à cris.

Elle me dit bonjour avec chaleur et m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

Nous rentrons dans la cour.

« Duo ! »

Je reconnais cette voix. Bien-sûr que je la reconnais. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas parler à cette personne.

J'accélère le pas.

« Duo, il faut que je te parle. »

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne.

Son regard est implorant.

Mais je ne céderais pas.

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, là ! »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Écoute, Duo, reste donc discuter avec cette personne. Je sais où est la chambre de Margaux. Tu nous rejoindras tout à l'heure. »

« Mais… »

Elle est déjà partie.

Je suis pris au piège.

Et merde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande en lui jetant un regard féroce.

« Te parler. »

« Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais dépêche-toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps. »

« Je… je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

Je ris.

« Oui, je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça change. »

« Arrête Duo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Nan mais attends ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Lya ! Tu crois que je vais avaler tes paroles, alors que tu n'as pas pris une seule fois de mes nouvelles ! J'ai vu les regards de dégoût que tu me jetais, après avoir appris que j'étais gay. Des amies comme toi, j'en veux pas. »

Son visage se ferme.

La revoir d'aussi près, lui parler face à face, me rappelle un peu trop tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. Tout cet amour que j'ai éprouvé, et qui s'est changé en une colère teintée d'indifférence.

Et ça me fait mal, même si je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Parce qu'elle m'a trahi.

« Je suis désolé Duo. »

« Pas autant que moi ! »

« Mais… » elle recule un peu « Mais tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les gays, c'est juste que toi… Toi tu ne peux pas l'être. J'avais confiance en toi ! »

Un sourire doucement ironique étend mes lèvres.

« Et le fait d'être gay a fait que j'ai trahi ta confiance, peut-être ! Ce que tu peux être égoïste. »

Je lève la tête.

Je ne veux plus la regarder.

Mes yeux en rencontrent d'autres, et une sorte de haut-le-cœur me prend.

Je ne voulais plus le revoir, c'est pour ça que j'ai évité le lycée un maximum.

Parce que le croiser aurait été comme une seconde tentative de suicide.

Et pourtant il est là, fidèle à son poste de défenseur de la pauvre et sensible Lya, que je fais souffrir sans vergogne.

Il m'adresse un sourire de politesse, politesse que j'ai envie de lui recracher à la gueule.

« Bonjour Duo. »

Tant d'indifférence me sert le cœur.

Voilà, tout est là, dans cette minable scène digne des plus mauvaises sitcom.

Le couple uni et amoureux, plus fort que tout face au méchant garçon qui veut les séparer. Méchant garçon amoureux d'un des membres de ce couple si parfait, mais dont cette personne ne veut pas, parce que ce n'est pas bien, pas correct. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Moi je crève d'amour pour ce connard. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

Lui il me zappe comme si je n'étais qu'une merde ridicule.

Ok.

Et bien la merde va enfin faire quelque chose de censé.

« Tiens, voilà le petit ami prévenant et si plein d'amour. Tu sais quoi, Lya, tu devrais discuter de l'homosexualité avec ton mec, parce qu'il est sacrément informé sur le sujet. Un vrai petit dico spécial homo. »

Je le vois pâlir. Et moi je jubile.

Il ne veut pas de moi, très bien.

Mais Lya ne l'aura pas non plus.

Le regard de celle-ci passe de moi à Heero.

« Comment ça ! »

Je sens qu'elle est perdue. Je vais l'aider à comprendre. Ce sera mon dernier cadeau.

« Heero est un homme… comment dire… polyvalent. Pourquoi se contenter des filles quand on peut également se taper des mecs ? »

Lya blêmit à son tour. Heero, lui, fait de la figuration. De la figuration immobile et silencieuse.

Je suis sûr qu'il ne respire même plus.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Duo ! » hurle Lya.

Je sens la tension dans sa voix. Elle est prête à flancher d'un instant à l'autre.

Je souris.

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ma belle. J'ai même d'excellentes preuves. »

« Ta gueule, Maxwell. »

Tiens, il s'est réveillé.

« Écoute, Heero, je vais t'expliquer un truc très simple : j'en ai marre de fermer ma gueule parce que tu me le demandes. C'est à cause de ce silence que j'ai fini à l'hosto. Alors pour une fois, Darling, je ne vais pas t'obéir. J'estime que Lya doit connaître la vérité. Parce que je ne veux pas être le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ! »

Je lui attrape les mains.

Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal, mais pour une fois, je pense que j'ai le droit d'être égoïste. Et je le fais aussi pour son bien.

« Lya, chérie, je parle de Heero et moi. Parce que ton adorable mec n'a pas arrêté, dès notre rencontre, de me faire des avances. Il m'a allumé comme jamais un mec ne me l'avait fait. Et moi je ne voulais pas, parce que tu étais là, et que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça à toi. J'ai voulu te montrer qu'il ne fallait pas que je le vois, mais tu n'as pas compris. Alors j'ai résisté, résisté, jusqu'à, malgré moi, tomber amoureux. Oui, je sais, je suis un connard, mais je n'y peux rien. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Heero a bien senti que je commençais à flancher, alors il s'est servi de cette faiblesse que j'avais pour lui pour m'avoir. Il m'a embrassé, il m'a fait des promesses qu'il n'a jamais tenu. Nous avons fait l'amour, ou du moins pour moi c'était de l'amour, pour lui juste de la baise. Puis il m'a rejeté, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Mais moi je l'aime, je le jure devant toi, devant lui et devant Dieu que je l'aime comme un dingue. Mais lui, non. Je n'étais qu'un divertissement dans sa vie trop monotone à son goût. Alors mon amour m'a aveuglé, et j'ai voulu partir d'ici, loin de lui, et de cette douleur mêlée de honte que j'éprouvais. Mais même ça, je n'ai pas su le faire. Je me suis raté, et je suis encore là avec mon amour, ma douleur et ma honte. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte qu'il y avait des gens ici qui voulaient m'aider, qui m'aimaient vraiment pour ce que j'étais. Toi tu n'étais pas là, ma belle, tu n'étais pas là pour moi. Depuis le début tu n'étais pas là. Je ne t'en veux pas, ou plutôt, je ne t'en veux plus. Parce que moi aussi je t'ai fait du mal. Mais je voulais que tu le saches, comme ça je me sens moins lâche. Comme ça je peux tenter d'oublier Heero sans honte à ton égard. Pardonne-moi, Lya, comme je t'ai pardonné ton indifférence. Je suis désolé. Tout cela n'a apporté que de la douleur. Excuse-moi. »

Je me tais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé pendant des heures tant ma bouche est sèche.

Lya regarde dans le vide, ses yeux son plein de larmes.

Je sers ses mains dans les miennes, parce qu'elle tremble.

« Vas-t-en Duo, s'il te plaît. »

Je lâche lentement ses poignets qui retombent le long de son corps tendu par la tristesse.

« D'accord. » je murmure.

Je dépose un petit baiser sur son front et caresse ses cheveux.

Elle va me manquer, mine de rien.

Sans regarder Heero, je me retourne et pars.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je cours vers les toilettes et j'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte et de soulever la lunette que je rends tout mon déjeuné.

Et tandis que les spasmes tordent mon corps de douleur, je me rends compte que je pleure.

Cet aveu aurait du me faire du bien, mais c'est tout le contraire.

Alors je pleure. Sur mes sentiments à sens unique, sur ma trahison envers Lya, sur ses larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

Je reste des heures prostré dans les toilettes, à déverser ma tristesse, laissant sonner mon portable dans le vide.

Je pleure sur notre histoire avortée.

**_'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'_**

C'est **trop** drôle !

Vraiment **trop trop** drôle !

J'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris.

J'ai les yeux qui pleurent comme quand on épluche des oignons.

Margaux est devant moi, et elle rigole comme une tarée.

Et plus elle glousse, plus je me marre.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on rit, mais c'est tellement bon.

J'entends Charlotte qui crie derrière. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais je me calme direct. Margaux aussi.

Je m'essuie les yeux.

« Arrêtez de boire, ou je me fâche ! » nous menace Charlotte, un doigt tremblant pointé dans notre direction.

Devant son regard fuyant, je résiste à l'envie de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Nous sommes affalés dans l'herbe, il fait bon, je suis bourré. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est (j'ai arrêté de compter à partir de trois heure), mais je sais que je suis bien.

Margaux chante faux une chanson de Claude François et Charlotte marmonne dans sa barbe quelque chose que je ne discerne pas.

Charlotte devrait faire des fêtes plus souvent. C'est vraiment trop cool.

Elle a invité toute la classe (bien sûr la moitié n'est pas venu, Lya la première), plus des anciens amis à elle et des élèves d'autres classes de prépa. Une cinquantaine de personnes déambulent dans sa grande maison.

Et bah elle a des potes bien charmants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais bien entendu tous aussi hétéros que je suis gay.

La vie est injuste, que voulez-vous.

Les étoiles sont bien belles ce soir.

'Faut que je les compte…

« J'ai soif. 'Vais prendre quelque chose, vous venez ? »

Bordel, moi aussi j'ai soif.

Je me redresse d'un coup, et trop vite.

Et les étoiles se mettent à danser autour de moi.

Cool !

On se dirige tant bien que mal vers la cuisine (on se prend des gens, des meubles, et Pitchoune le chien de Charlotte avant d'atteindre le 'bar').

Margaux nous sert une vodka orange (trois quart d'alcool, un de jus), qu'on avale cul sec.

C'est plus drôle.

La musique du salon touche soudain mes tympans.

Je crie :

« Eh, c'est Guetta ! On va danser ! »

J'attrape leur main et les entraîne vers la salle.

Je commence à me déhancher sur « Love dont let me go » en hurlant les paroles, et je dois ressembler à une chatte en chaleur.

Parce que maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis gay, et qu'en plus j'ai un petit peu trop bu, et bien je me lâche.

Je prends des poses lascives, je bouge le bassin en cadence.

Les filles sont mortes de rire, et moi je vais encore plus loin dans la provocation.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt, me tortille de haut en bas, de gauche à droite.

Je fais mon show.

Je sens les regards sur moi : certains amusés, d'autres dubitatifs, ou encore moqueurs.

J'aime cette sensation d'être regardé. Pour une fois ne pas me cacher.

Les filles aiment ça elles aussi, leur yeux pétillent de joie.

La chanson se termine, mon tee-shirt est en partie retiré et je suis essoufflé comme si j'avais fait le tour de Paris à pieds.

Je me rhabille (pudeur oblige) et glisse un : « Chiottes » aux nanas qui secouent la tête.

Je sens que Margaux flanche. Le sommeil n'est pas loin.

Bien sûr, y'a la queue aux toilettes.

'Vais pisser dehors.

Je sifflote tout en allant vers le fond du jardin, près de la grange.

Je manque de m'étaler en loupant une marche, mais un réflexe de dernière minute me maintient en vie.

J'arrive enfin aux sapins. J'enlève mon bouton et ma braguette et fais ce que j'ai à faire.

Le problème, quand on boit un peu (beaucoup), c'est qu'on a tout le temps envie de faire pipi. Et comme on arrive pas à viser (déjà en règle général, alors avec quelques litres d'alcool dans le sang n'en parlons pas…), et bien la tâche s'avère la plus dur de notre vie.

M'enfin là, pas besoin de viser, hein ? Pourvu que je fasse sur les sapins et non sur mes chaussures. Elles coûtent trop chères pour ça !

Je remets mon pantalon.

Je me sens plus léger !

J'ai du perdre un dixième de milligramme d'alcool. Ou un truc dans le genre…

De toute façon j'ai jamais été bon en maths alors merde hein !

Je me les pèle un peu. Alors je resserre mes bras contre mon corps et tente de retrouver le chemin qui mène à la maison.

Il suffit de suivre la musique.

Et là, bien sûr, je rentre dans quelque chose. Je sais pas moi, un arbre en mousse ou un bonhomme de neige en plastique… Pourquoi en plastique ? Parce que c'est pas froid,

voilà !

Pff… Vous ne suivez pas, franchement !

Enfin bref, 'viens de me prendre un truc, et ça me fait perdre tous mes repères.

Fait chier.

D'abord je dois contourner l'obstacle.

Sauf que je ne vois rien.

Problématique, cette histoire.

Je fais un pas sur le côté, mais le machin est toujours là.

Voilà qu'il me parle, en plus.

Un bonhomme de neige en plastique qui parle… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire…

Il reparle, et moi je pige toujours que dalle à ce qu'il me raconte.

Pt'ète que ça a une langue spéciale, le bonhomme de neige en silicone ? Qu'est-c'j'en sais, moi ?

Pour tout de même éclaircir la situation (je suis d'humeur communicative ce soir, enfin cette nuit), je sors un : « Hein ! » absolument gracieux.

Mon pote le bonhomme me dit (ou répète peut-être pour la troisième ou quatrième fois consécutive) : « Jolie danse. »

Oula, y'a un problème là.

Plusieurs en fait.

Partons du premier. C'est quoi cette histoire de jolie danse ?

Qui c'est qu'a dansé ? Moi ? Ok, m'en souviens plus.

Pas grave.

Seconde énigme : pourquoi mon ami Bouli version bouée gonflable à une voix genre Star Wars 'j'te parle dans un rouleau de PQ plein de coton' ?

Bon, restons concentrés. Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Tant de vocabulaire me dépasse…

Bouli soupire. Mauvais signe.

« Duo, t'es vraiment aussi fait que ça ? »

Hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ! Pourquoi il ne répond pas à ma question !

C'était quoi d'abord ?…

…

J'sais plus.

« Comprends pas. »

C'est vrai en plus.

Il soupire encore et me prend la main.

Il me tire vers la grange.

« Hey ! » je hurle comme une vierge effarouchée.

Il me pousse sur une meule de foin (qui me pique les fesses).

Ici la lune perce bien, comme une petite lumière tamisée.

Ouais on voit bien.

Trop bien.

D'un coup, mon cerveau se remet en fonction, comme si l'alcool et ses effets avaient complètement disparus.

Mon cœur se soulève.

« Heero, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! »

Pourquoi ce mec arrive toujours aux moments où je commence à l'oublier un peu ?

Je me frotte les yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Rien n'y fait : ce connard est toujours en face de moi, à me regarder comme un con.

Bordel de merde !

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans ces moments là !

M'enfuir en courant ?

Bonne idée !

Je le pousse et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la maison.

Mais cet enculé (c'est le cas de le dire… ok, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour vaseux, j'en conviens…) me suit et me rattrape.

Il me ramène dans la grange, sur la paille (putain, mon cul !).

Je lui jette un regard noir, qui le fait un peu vaciller.

Vous voyez, je suis bien content d'avoir bu, parce que si j'avais été sobre, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots devant lui. Là j'éprouve plus une envie de le castrer qu'autre chose.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Heero ? »

« Te parler. »

Me parler !

La bonne blague !

« Écoute, je crois moi qu'on a strictement plus rien à se dire. Tu m'oublies comme je t'oublie, et puis basta. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fous là, t'as pas été invité à ce que je sache. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et enfonce ses mains dans ces poches.

Et je sais, par expérience, que quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il est stressé.

« Je suis venu avec Louis, un pote de Charlotte. »

Il marque une pause.

Moi je le regarde méchamment, les bras croisés sur mon torse en signe de défi (et aussi parce que je me les caille).

« Et comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, alors que tu as foutu la merde dans ma vie ! »

« C'est donc ça ! Tu es venu me reprocher d'avoir gâcher ta relation avec Lya ! »

Je m'approche de lui.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'offrir des excuses. C'est toi qui a été le connard dans l'histoire. Moi je n'ai dragué ni trompé personne. Je ne t'ai pas fait du mal. Toi si. Si tu n'es plus avec Lya, c'est de **ta** faute, et certainement pas de la mienne. Et je pense que j'ai bien plus le droit que toi de dire que **tu** m'as pourri la vie. **Tu** m'as allumé, **tu** m'as embrassé, **tu** m'as fait espérer pour rien, **tu** m'as quitté par texto. »

« Et **toi **tu m'as baisé. »

Mes épaules s'affaissent.

Il n'a rien compris. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit, il n'a rien compris.

« Non, je t'ai fait l'amour Heero. Toi tu m'as baisé, moi je t'ai aimé, voilà la triste vérité de notre histoire. J'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu m'as détruit. Je t'aurais donné mon âme, Heero, j'étais prêt à tout pour toi, juste pour te garder près de moi, juste pour t'aimer encore et encore. À tout. Mais toi tu t'es servi de moi, de mon amour. Tu m'as tué… »

Et voilà, je pleure.

Bordel…

Je me retourne.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, faible.

Je sens alors sa main dans mes cheveux.

Sa bouche tout contre mon oreille.

« Ne pleure pas Duo. »

Je souris. Un de ses sourires tristement ironique que je me surprends à faire de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Et toi ne me touche pas. »

Ses doigts quittent ma nuque.

« Vas t'en. » je murmure à travers mes larmes.

« Je t'ai appelé. » me dit-il.

Il est juste dans mon dos, tout près de moi, sans me toucher.

Sa voix est un chuchotement rauque.

« Je t'ai appelé pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital. Personne ne m'a répondu. Alors j'ai arrêté. Puis je t'ai appelé la dernière fois, après ta déclaration à Lya. Tu n'as pas décroché. Je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de message, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir. Tu me haïssais, et tu avais raison. Je… »

Je me retourne brusquement.

Ma main recouvre sa bouche.

« Tais toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais appelé, mais de toutes façons cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. Parce que c'est trop tard. C'est fini. C'est toi qui l'a dit, tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as assez fait souffrir. Tu ne veux rien me donner, alors tu n'auras plus rien de moi non plus, c'est comme ça. Pourtant je t'aime, Heero. Mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu me désires tout au plus, mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors on va tous les deux repartir chacun de notre côté. On ne va plus se voir, jamais. Et on va s'oublier. Je vais t'oublier. »

Je retire doucement ma main.

Mes yeux sont perdus dans les siens.

Putain, je l'aime comme un dingue.

Je me penche, embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

Furtivement.

Sa bouche cherche la mienne, je recule.

« Duo… »

« Non ! C'est fini Heero. »

Et je m'en vais.

Loin de lui, de ces lèvres, de son corps. De mon amour.

Je le quitte vraiment, de moi même, pour toujours.

C'est fini, parce que je l'ai voulu.

Et même si j'en souffre, je sais que c'est le mieux pour moi.

Il faut que j'aille de l'avant.

Je ne l'oublierai peut-être jamais. Mais en tous cas, je resterai digne.

Je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour aimer pour deux.

Je monte à l'étage. Margaux dort sur l'un des matelas. J'enlève mes chaussures et m'allonge près d'elle.

Inconsciemment, dans son sommeil, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre tout contre elle.

Alors, doucement, je pleure sur cet amour perdu.

Je pleure.

Une dernière fois.

****

A suivre

(le jeudi 7 septembre à 13h09)

Plus qu'un, mes chers lecteurs, plus qu'un…

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que ces derniers chapitres ont de l'importance !

Merci, en tous cas, de prendre la peine de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews. C'est ce qui me fait avancer.

Pour terminer, je vous rassure : cette fic sera une happy end ! Si si, je vous le promets lol (même ma bêta doute alors…)

A très bientôt

Daiya

(petit ps : Je compte publiée une fic Queer As Folk (Histoires Gays) version UK (et non US), et je voulais votre avis : cela vous plairait-il ou non ? J'aimerai vraiment votre avis s'il vous plaît. Merci d'avance ;) )


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Péché au goût de passion / chapitre 10 (Fin)**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Margaux **

**Genre : UA, POV Heero, yaoi**

**Couple : Euh…**

**Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Sailor Sayuri, ma 100ème revieweuse pour _Tout S'efface_. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic est là. Ça me fait tout drôle de terminer cette histoire, bien plus que pour d'autres fics, parce que j'ai mis énormément de moi dans celle-ci : mes amis, mon quotidien… Ceux qui me connaissent le savent, cette fic est en petite partie autobiographique. Et la terminer me rappelle la fin de cette merveilleuse année.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Surtout, ne vous attendez à rien de compliqué. Moi je l'aime bien, parce que le POV change, parce qu'il est doux et puis parce que c'est le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu de part leurs reviews durant cette aventure. Merci mille fois.**

**Merci à ma bêta Kiki qui a été présente à chaque petits moments.**

**Merci ma sœur Puriel pour ses idées et sa patience.**

**Et surtout, merci à ma Shahrukhette, que j'aime fort, et qui a été fidèle à cette histoire jusqu'au bout.**

**Merci à : _Magical Girl Kiki, Lylo, Calamithy, Xiao-Mai, Camille, Catirella, Naviek, Choupette, Hlo, Didilove37, Sailor Sayuri, SNT59, Nass, Natanaelle, Babou, Marnie02._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pour terminer, je voudrais juste me faire un peu de pub. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez jeter un petit coup d'œil à ma fic _Je t'aime moi non plus_, qui est une fic Queer As Folk (UK). Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître la série, vous pouvez la lire comme une fic originale. Je tiens beaucoup à cette fic et cela me plairait vraiment d'avoir votre avis quant à une suite ou non. Merci d'avance.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture (pour une dernière fois…)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Péché au goût de passion**_

**Chapitre 10**

Je roule à vive allure.

Devant moi, le paysage défile, les arbres majestueux laissent place à des champs à perte de vue, à des vallons clairsemés de maisons minuscules.

Les deux fenêtre à l'avant sont grandes ouvertes, l'air entre avec force dans la voiture, tellement violemment qu'il me coupe de temps en temps la respiration.

Un CD de Slipknot tourne en boucle dans mon autoradio, et les hurlements me vrillent les tympans.

Pourtant, ce mal être est toujours présent, ancré en moi comme un tatouage indélébile.

Mes mains trembles, ma gorge est obstruée par une boule de larmes.

Ces larmes qui ne veulent pas couler.

Je dépasse légèrement la limitation de vitesse, le moteur chauffe et couine un peu.

Je passe devant un panneau qui m'indique que je serai arrivé dans deux heures.

Deux petites heures, cent vingt minutes.

Les cent vingt minutes les plus longues de ma vie, je pense.

Alors qu'en réalité…

Vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation ? D'être à la fois pressée, et anxieux, ce qui vous fait paraître le temps à la fois trop long et pas assez.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez réfléchi depuis un mois.

Oui, un mois seulement.

Parce que avant je ne **voulais pas** réfléchir.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la réalité était trop dur, trop douloureuse, trop… dérangeante ?

Vous savez, j'ai toujours dirigé ma vie.

Mes parents font partie de ses gens qui travaillent plus qu'ils ne dorment, et la maison était pour eux une sorte de résidence secondaire.

Ils dirigent tous les deux une entreprise de circuits électroniques assez cotée en Bourse, ce qui les obligent à parcourir le monde onze mois dans l'année.

J'ai toujours été habitué à cela. À connaître davantage la voix de ma mère au téléphone que son visage. À m'intéressé plus aux cadeaux que me ramenaient mes parents qu'à leur propre présence.

Oh je les aime, et ils m'aiment également.

C'est seulement que nous n'avons pas les mêmes relations que tout le monde.

Mon père, de lui même, est un être assez froid et distant. Élevé dans une famille japonaise très traditionnelle, il n'aime pas trop les grandes effusions de sentiments.

Ma mère est orpheline depuis ses quatre ans, alors elle n'a pas trop la fibre maternelle.

J'ai été un peu comme la mauvaise surprise de leur cinq ans de mariage, mais il était hors de question pour mon père d'avorter.

Alors j'ai vite été mis en nourrice, puis à l'école.

L'autonomie, ça me connais, et la solitude est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours.

À l'école, je faisais un peu peur, parce que pour moi les liens d'amitié étaient inutiles, sauf quand ils pouvaient être profitables. Alors je n'étais qu'une bête de travail, une sorte de petit géni coupé du monde.

J'ai d'ailleurs eu une scolarité parfaite : jamais une classe de redoublée, bac scientifique avec mention très bien, première année de prépa sans encombre, et une deuxième qui se termine parfaitement avec à la clef une place dans une des plus grandes écoles parisiennes d'ingénieurs.

Les gens disent de moi que je suis parfait, « _trop_ parfait » ajoutent-ils avec une mine quelque peu horrifiée.

Mes amis, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main.

Louis, Alexandre et Mathieu sont des copains de prépa, avec qui je passe de bons moments. Je partage d'ailleurs ma chambre avec Alexandre, et mis à part son affection pour le bordel, c'est un mec simple et intéressant avec qui je peux passer des heures à discuter.

Et puis il y a Pierre, mon voisin et meilleur ami depuis douze ans. Il m'a demandé l'heure un matin, et depuis on ne s'est jamais lâché. Je l'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a strictement rien d'ambigu là-dedans, je n'éprouve absolument aucun sentiment amoureux envers Pierre. C'est un lien exceptionnel qui nous lie, comme une communion parfaite entre nos deux personnalités. Pierre est aussi spontané que je suis réfléchi, aussi éparpillé que je suis ordonné. Il n'aime ni l'école, ni les contrainte, connaît une multitude de personnes qui lui voue un respect sans borne. Il est comédien dans une troupe amateur, et gagne de l'argent en bossant de nuit au Mc Do du coin. Il est petit, blond aux yeux clairs comme de l'eau, aime parler pour ne rien dire, rit plus qu'il ne respire.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre **pourquoi** lui et pas un autre. C'est comme ça, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer cela. Car c'est lui qui me permet de garder un pieds dans le monde réel, celui des sorties triviales, du rire et de la communication.

C'est d'ailleurs toujours Pierre qui me poussait à aller aborder les filles qui me plaisaient.

Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours eu un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine, mais cela n'aide pas particulièrement.

Avoir une copine entraîne toutes sortes de complications qu'à l'adolescence je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'assumer.

Mais dès mes seize ans, j'ai commencé à enchaîner les petites amies sans compter. Je ne me souviens même plus de tous les noms.

Parce que le sexe ne m'a jamais amené la plénitude décrite avec tant de passion, pourtant il me permet de m'évader un peu. Alors je m'en sers comme un moyen d'évasion, et rien de plus. L'amour, très peu pour moi. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'embarrasser d'un tel sentiment pesant et parfaitement inutile.

Enfin, je n'avais…

Cette année, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille charmante, adorable et intelligente.

Lya Leray.

Un physique plus qu'agréable, des manières distinguées et un don pour les galipettes indiscutable.

Je l'ai bousculée dans les couloirs et je me suis fait pardonner en lui offrant un café. Deux jours après on couchait ensemble.

Il y eut un mois de pure plaisir : du sexe, du sexe, et du sexe.

Seule ombre au tableau : dès qu'on ne faisait pas l'amour, elle passait son temps à me parler de son meilleur ami, qu'elle aimait, adorait, vénérait.

De ce qu'elle me disait, son amitié me faisait penser à celle que j'entretenais avec Pierre. Pourtant, je l'appréhendais différemment. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une fille, et lui un mec. Entre Pierre et moi il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïtés, parce qu'il était un garçon et moi également.

Alors, avant même de le connaître, je détestais ce gars. Elle l'aimait trop pour que tout cela soit sain.

Vous savez, j'aimais réellement Lya. Pas comme j'aurais dû, sûrement, mais je l'aimais quand même. Parce que c'était une chouette fille.

Enfin, elle s'est beaucoup trop investi dans notre relation, et moi pas suffisamment.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a causé la fin de notre histoire.

Le facteur déclencheur de toute cette mascarade est arrivé un bel après-midi d'hivers, le vingt deux février pour être précis. Un des seuls jours de ce mois où nous avons eu du beau temps d'ailleurs.

Je vous explique : Lya tenait absolument à ce que je rencontre son meilleur ami, pour que lui voit combien j'étais un mec bien, et que moi je rencontre la personne la plus importante pour elle.

On y croit tous.

Bref, j'ai fait un effort. J'ai accepter de le voir, parce qu'elle commençait très honnêtement à me prendre la tête avec ça.

Et quand je l'ai vu… Je ne sais pas…

J'ai eu soudain très mal, très chaud.

Je ne peux pas décrire les émotions que j'ai ressenti.

Il était là, ces cheveux longs glissant sur ses épaules, ses yeux si étranges débordant de rage. Si beau dans la colère.

Je l'ai pris pour une fille. Ouais, pendant dix secondes je me suis dit que c'était une nana. Après j'ai vu ses épaules carrées, la forme masculine de son visage. Et j'ai entendu sa voix. Grave et excitante.

Bordel, il a parlé et je me suis mis à bander comme un gosse plein d'hormones.

Je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi un mec, alors que jamais de ma courte vie cela ne m'était arrivé. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais regardé un mec plus de cinq seconde, jamais pensé qu'un gars était beau. Avant, je n'avais jamais bandé pour un mec. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais bandé aussi vite pour quelqu'un.

J'ai toujours éprouvé pour les gays un dégoût ridicule et injustifié, mais qui suffisait à faire de moi un homophobe converti. Oui, j'étais con, je le sais.

Alors là, quand j'ai éprouvé toutes ces sensation face à lui et bien… Je me suis comporté comme un connard. Je l'ai cherché, insulté, défié.

Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je répondais à cette attirance. Car en le provoquant, je cherchais à ce qu'il réagisse. Pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, bien qu'en même temps je souhaitais plus que tout au monde qu'il dégage de ma vie, de ma tête, de mon corps. Il était pourtant là, dans chacune de mes pensées.

Putain, combien de fois me suis-je donné du plaisir en pensant à lui ?

Je suis devenu fou. Parce que je le voulais, et que je me dégoûtais.

J'ai vite compris qu'il était gay. Mais aussi qu'il aimait trop Lya pour faire une si grosse connerie. Pourtant je lui plaisais, il réagissait en ma présence.

Lya, elle, s'éloignait de lui. Elle avait remarqué ce qu'elle prenait pour de la haine entre nous, et par le plus grand des hasards elle m'a choisi moi.

Petit à petit le comportement de… enfin son comportement à changé. Il est devenu moins distant, plus impliqué.

Et quand on s'est embrassé… Dieu que c'était bon, dieu que j'avais envie de lui.

Il était si doux, si adorable et si beau.

J'avais l'impression de découvrir un nouveau sentiment. Comme un avant goût de la plénitude.

Pourtant, il a rapidement douté de moi. Et il avait raison. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Je ne savais pas si je devais craquer ou m'enfuir loin de lui. Alors je lui ai fait des promesses. Et j'ai vu ses yeux s'éclaircir, se gorger de tendresse et d'espoir.

Et là, j'ai su que j'étais perdu.

Mon avis sur les homos n'avait pas changé. Pour moi, je n'en faisais pas partie. J'étais juste dans une mauvaise période de ma vie.

Et ma relation avec Lya me suffisait, car elle me donnait l'impression d'être normal, quoique nous ne faisions plus l'amour autant de fois qu'avant.

J'ai brisé mes promesses. Je l'ai rabaissé devant tout le monde, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux combien ma trahison l'avait fait souffrir.

Et j'ai eu mal. Je n'ai rien avalé pendant des jours.

Et un après midi il est venu me voir. J'ai eu peur de lui, peur de cette souffrance qu'il y avait dans ses prunelles lilas.

Il m'a fait l'amour. J'ai eu mal, juste un peu, mais il a été si doux avec moi, alors que je lui avais fait tant de mal. Il m'a fait l'amour, et j'ai alors vraiment compris le sens de cette expression. Car il y avait de l'amour dans chacun de ses gestes, dans la moindre de ses paroles.

Et il m'a dit **_je t'aime_**.

Et mon cœur a pleuré.

Il m'a dit **_je t'aime_** et les mots comme les larmes sont restées bloquer dans ma gorge.

J'ai joui. Comme jamais je n'avais joui. J'ai vu des étoiles. Et j'ai ressenti la plénitude. Et c'était tellement bon… J'aurais aimé lui dire tout ça.

Mais il m'a fait l'amour et je n'ai rien dit. Alors il est parti, et je suis resté là, seul, mon corps pleurant de l'intérieur. Je tremblais.

Et là tout est parti en vrille.

La peur de ce sentiment enfoui dans mon cœur, le texto, et sa bêtise, en réponse à ma connerie, à ma puérilité, à ma lâcheté.

Là je me suis haïs. J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé. Parce que j'avais compris. Ce sentiment, et ce qu'il signifiait.

Je l'ai appelé. Je voulais m'excuser, l'embrasser, le prendre contre moi.

Je l'ai appelé, mais sans succès.

Et, il y a trois semaines, il y a eu les confrontations.

La première, au lycée, en présence de Lya.

Quand je l'ai revu, tout est revenu, j'ai eu mal et chaud. J'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

Mais il m'a regardé avec haine. Et il a tout déballé.

Il a mis tant de colère dans ses phrases, tant de rage, et si peu d'amour…

Lya a pleuré, elle m'a giflé et m'a quitté.

Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire moi même, alors cette situation était la mieux pour moi.

Je n'ai pas cherché à nier, ni à me faire pardonner. Je l'ai laissé partir.

Pendant la fête de cette Charlotte, nous nous sommes revus. J'y suis allé pour ça d'ailleurs.

Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il s'est lâché, il m'a recraché toute cette rancœur qui lui brisait le cœur. Il ne m'a pas excusé. Il m'a enfoncé encore et encore, tellement que mes yeux me piquaient.

Moi je l'ai insulté pour me venger. Mais ça n'a fait qu'agrandir sa colère.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Et là j'ai compris qu'il n'avait justement rien compris. Et c'est ça qui est le plus triste dans cette histoire, car nous avons passé notre temps à ne pas nous comprendre.

Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'oublier, que c'était fini.

Mais non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, car moi je ne veux pas l'oublier…

Je…

Je sors de l'autoroute.

Il me reste une demi-heure à tout casser.

Une semaine après j'ai appelé Margaux.

Elle a été froide, mais elle m'a écouté.

Elle m'a dit que je l'avais assez fait souffrir, que je devait le laisser en paix.

Alors je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments. Et je crois qu'elle a compris.

Elle m'a alors annoncé qu'ils partaient tous les deux en vacances pour Bidart, près de Biarritz. Que si je voulais le voir, ce serait là ou jamais.

J'ai annulé mon travail saisonnier. J'ai pris ma voiture et c'est tout.

Et je suis parti.

Là je commence à stresser. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Parce qu'il va me rejeter. C'est certain.

Pourtant je dois lui dire. Tout ce qui est en moi et qui le concerne lui.

Je sors le petit bout de papier sur lequel sont inscrits les indications de Margaux.

J'entre enfin dans Bidart, et le soleil comme à se coucher.

Il est dix neuf heures trente trois.

Je m'arrête sur le parking de la plage. La résidence se trouve derrière.

Je sens mon cœur battre trop fort.

J'attrape mon portable et cherche Margaux dans mon répertoire.

Elle me répond tout de suite.

« Duo est sur la plage. » dit-elle simplement.

Et elle raccroche.

Je prends le temps de respirer, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis deux bonnes minutes. Essayer de me calmer ne servira à rien.

Je sors de la voiture, la verrouille.

Arrivé à la plage, je retire mes chaussures.

Je tremble comme un dingue.

Je regarde vers l'océan.

Je le vois.

Il est à quelques mètres de moi, assis sur le sable blanc, la tête entre ses bras nus.

Je marche doucement, par peur de m'écrouler avant d'arriver à lui.

Et puis j'y suis.

Mes pieds touchent presque le bas de son dos.

Et il sent ma présence.

Parce qu'il bouge un petit peu et me dit, d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Assieds-toi près de moi Margaux. Tu as vu comment la mer est belle ce soir ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne bouge pas.

Je savoure juste cette voix.

Il m'a tant manqué !

Je le vois redresser la tête.

« Margaux ! »

« Ce n'est pas Margaux. »

C'est moi, Duo.

D'un bond il se relève.

Pourtant, il ne se retourne pas tout de suite.

Je lis la peur dans son corps tendu.

Après quelques secondes, si longues, de silence et d'inactivité, il me fait enfin face.

« Duo… »

Je n'ai pu l'empêcher. Ce murmure de bonheur.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il m'a manqué. Mais la tristesse et le doute présents dans son regard m'en empêche.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa voix tremble. Je tremble avec elle.

Je me sens faible en cet instant précis, moi qui déteste ce sentiment.

Faible devant ses yeux, devant toute sa personne.

Faible face aux battements de mon cœur survolté.

Il recule.

« Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois ! »

J'avance.

« Oui, tu l'as été. » je commence prudemment.

« Alors vas-t-en. »

« Non. Toi tu as parlé, et je t'ai écouté. Mais tu n'as pas voulu entendre ce que j'avais à te dire. Je veux juste que tu me laisses parler, Duo. Après je m'en irais, je te laisserais tranquille. Je te le promets. »

Ses yeux se teintent de crainte. Il appréhende ce que je vais dire.

Mais pas autant que moi.

Je soupire.

« Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'as très bien expliqué à Lya. Tout ce que tu lui as dit était vrai. J'ai été un vrai connard, j'ai joué avec toi et tes sentiments. Je t'ai provoqué, insulté, trahi. J'en suis conscient. Et je m'en excuse. J'ai toujours aimé les filles. Et détesté les homos. Et toi tu n'étais pas une nana. Pourtant tu me plaisais, peut-être un peu trop pour mon esprit étriqué. J'ai paniqué. Alors je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais j'ai réalisé, grâce à toi, ce que j'avais au fond de moi. Duo, je t'aime. Je l'ai compris bien trop tard, je le sais. Je ne peux pas réparer tout le mal que j'ai fait, et je crois que si on revenait en arrière, je referais les mêmes erreurs. Parce que je suis comme ça. Je suis con. Mais tu as réussi à me faire changer. A accepter mon attirance pour toi. Je suis désolé, Duo. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Pardonne-moi. »

Il a gardé le visage impassible tout le long de ma déclaration.

Ses yeux me fuient quand il me dit :

« Tu m'as trop fait souffrir Heero, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. »

Ma respiration se bloque. Les larmes montent.

« Je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime, et que je ne peux pas t'oublier. C'est tout. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. »

« Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça, tout en sachant que je te dirais non ? »

Je souris tristement.

« Oui. Parce que tu le mérites, et parce que, au moins une fois, je me devais d'être sincère avec toi. »

Il soupire doucement.

Je prends mon temps pour graver dans ma mémoire les traits fins de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux.

Ce derniers me disent adieu. Alors je comprends.

Que rien n'y fera, que jamais il ne me pardonnera.

Je dois partir maintenant.

Du bout des doigts, je frôle sa joue, ses lèvres.

« J'aurais aimé que tu me donnes une seconde chance, pour que je puisse te prouver combien j'ai changé. Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas. Je le sais. Et je comprends. Adieu, Duo. »

Je me retourne.

J'ai mal.

Je n'arrive plus à marcher dans le sable, tous mes mouvements me semblent trop durs.

« Attends ! »

Son cri résonne dans ma tête. Sa main attrape mon bras.

J'entends son chuchotement dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Heero je… »

Je fais volte-face.

Mon regard se perd dans le sien, si trouble.

La voix incertaine, il reprend :

« Je ne te promets rien mais… Je veux bien essayer, Heero. »

****

Fin

Et voilà. Cette fic est finie.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le Happy End que vous souhaitiez, mais en laissant la fin ainsi ouverte chacun peut voir dans l'avenir de ce couple l'histoire qui lui convient. C'est mieux, je pense.

Moi j'ai mon idée personnelle lol, et peut-être qu'un jour je vous en ferai part dans une petite séquelle. Mais pour le moment, cette fic est finie.

Je vous remercie pour tout, sincèrement.

J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fic à chapitres assez sombre, mais je dois d'abord finir _Tout s'efface_ et continuer _Décadence_, plus quelques petits OS que je dois taper sur mon ordinateur.

En attendant, je vous attendant sur ma fic _Je t'aime moi non plus_ ;)

Merci

Daiya


End file.
